Marco Polo!
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When Phoebe gets sick and tired of her sisters not knowing her and who she is she challenges them to a childs game.But with a demon on her trail she ignores her sisters pleas to come home.Wanting to prove once and for all she can take care of herself
1. Chapter 1

Another co-write. but this time with my friend Dreamweaver. You can find all her fasinating stroies at my web site Mystical Tomes. But for now we hiope you like this one. We wrote this a LONG time ago hehe. This is set season one. Enjoy

Hide and Seek. A child's game right? Or is it? They all hide, as one seeks. What if one hid and many sought? What if it was more of a challenge then a game? But a game none the less.

A game that takes one across city, across country borders. That is the meaning of the game. To hide wherever you can to win the game.

But what would happen if the pretense of a child's game got out of hand and turned into a game of life and death?

What would happen if two lost the one and evil decided to get into the game also seeking the one? How would the power of three ever defeat those that are everywhere but no where.

Can two save one before it is too late? Or is all lost?

Read on and begin the journey that answers all the questions at hand, but be prepared for an outcome that you might not all like.

* * *

_"You are physically repulsive, intellectually retarded, you're morally reprehensible, vulgar, insensitive, selfish, stupid, you have no taste, a lousy sense of humor and you smell. You're not even interesting enough to make me sick..."_

Phoebe let the annoying voice of Cher trail off into a palatable drone. Normally she would be the one laughing her butt off, but not even the hilarity of the Witches of Eastwick could get her out of the funk she had been in all week.

She sat there simply staring at her sister... the sister she had watched nearly drowned just the week before. She watched as the roaring fire's flame danced in the crystal blue of her eyes... eye's that stopped making contact with her own chocolate brown view. She listened to her laughter reflect above the comical punch lines, as the room was filled with her delightfully raspy mirth. She observed the beautiful smile that filled her face... a smile that was rarely curved in her direction. She forced herself to look away; she had to close her eyes to the hurt and disappointment. _"You don't even know me. I mean a demon... a frickin' demon knew my deepest fear, but not my OWN sister. How can your own flesh and blood not know your most intense terror? Even Piper didn't know. I know Prue's greatest fear... Drowning... I know Piper's greatest fear expecting tragedy to follow any happy event in her life. Neither had to tell me in words... I just knew. If you take the time to know a person, really get to know them, then you can hear what their heart tells you..._ Phoebe was pulled back into the moment by her middle sister's voice.

"Hey Phoebs, something wrong honey? You missed the whole cherry spell?"  
"Yeah Phoebe that's your favorite part." Prue added as she grabbed for a hand full of popcorn.  
"Like either of you would know if something was wrong." Phoebe muttered, but loud enough for both her sisters's to hear.

Prue ever on the defense when if came to Phoebe, said. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
"Nothing... Just forget it ok?" She countered, getting up and heading for the stairs. But two little words stopped her dead in her tracks. Two words she heard all her life, two words that could pissed her off faster than just about anything else... Two words.

"Classic Phoebe!" Prue described as her sister made her way out of the living room.

Masterfully turning on one foot and dramatically placing her hands on her hips she glared at her oldest sister and her over used adjective.

"Ok my turn... What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Shooting venomous arrows of invisible anger in Prue's direction.  
"Oh come on... You are such an easy read! You always run, never willing to face the problem. I so know you..." But Prue was taken aback by the controlled fury behind the words of her baby sister.  
"Give me a break Prue YOU KNOW **NOTHING** ABOUT ME. We stopped communicating the day I began to talk."

Piper seeing the flashes of hurt and anger rising in her sister's eyes, tried to extinguish the blaze before it got too out of hand. "**Phoebe!**!"  
"And you Piper... you are no better... You guys were never very good at keeping tabs on me when I was in high school... or ever for that matter. So don't sit there on your high horse and tell me you know me when neither of you ever took the time to know me... I mean REALLY know** ME**!!"  
"That is so not true Phoebs. Don't you remember how many nights we stayed up and talked about your life, your boyfriends, your hopes and dreams?" Piper attempts to weakly justify her actions, or lack thereof.  
"No Pipe, it is you my dear sister who have forgotten. That would always be how it started, but THEN you would cleverly turn the subject and we would end up talking about YOUR boyfriend... what was his name? Oh yeah Billy Wilson..."  
"Who you stole from me I might add." Piper heatedly countered, pissed all over again about something that happened all the way back in high school.  
"See, there again you so don't know me..." But she wisely stopped herself from saying what she was really thinking, Just as she was about to rephrase her pent up frustration, a clever thought came to mind. An idea so outrageous that it just might prove her point. So she paced back and forth, east to west, west to east.

Her dumbfounded sisters couldn't think of anything to say as they watched their agitated sister tread, nodding her head in agreement and mumbling affirmation to no one but herself. Finally when her one on one huddle seemed to come to an end, she turned and with a cunning grin presented her proposition, her game of chance, where the odds were definitely stacked in her favor.

"I'll tell you what... I'll bet you _**ALL**_ of what I owe on your credit cards, that you can't find me in a time frame of a... lets say 48 hours; of which I will never even leave the city..."  
"Phoebe this is insane! How did a quiet, relaxing Sister Night turn into You Bet Your Life?" Piper's voice raised in anxious confusion.  
"Actually, it would be more like Hide and Seek or Marco Polo. I will hide in and around town in place that you SHOULD know where to find me... Which by the way will never happen... I'll even spot you clues, lets say every two hours, and ya know something? You'll still be clueless." Phoebe scoffed the last line between a mocking chuckle.  
"And what's in it for you?" Prue asked, as she inwardly grinned at how easy this would be to get her credit rating back to normal.  
"**PRUE!!** You can't be seriously thinking of encouraging her?" Piper said, always the voice of reason, as her instincts told her this was only going to lead to trouble.  
"Why not Pipe, I mean how hard can it be? She's our sister for pete's sake, we practically raised her, this will show her once and for all that no one knows her better than her sisters!! Now Phoebs, tell me what do you get if we... cough, cough, should lose? I mean it has to be worth your while too if you are so hell bent on proving your point." Prue asked, sarcastically toying with her sister's naiveté.

But when it came to one-upmanship Phoebe could hold her own. Her sneer confirmed her to be a formidable foe. "Like I said _IF_ you should possibly win I start out bright and early the next day, and look for a job... a real job that will allow me to pay you BOTH back in full... But if... I mean WHEN I win you pick up my current running tab AND buy me a brand new outfit!!"

"Soooo? Are you two Chicken Littles willing to stake your VISA cards on how well you THINK you know me?"  
"YES!"  
"**NO!"**  
"Then let's vote. All in favor of playing Marco Polo raise their hands."

Prue and Phoebe both lift their hands, squaring the other to a battle of skill and knowledge.  
"Those opposed."

Piper heaved her hand in the air her inward frustration in both her sisters' stubbornness, coming through in her body language.  
"Two to one, sorry Sis majority rules." Phoebes said, her voice reeking in triumph.  
"Well ladies, I will leave you two to discuss your pathetic strategies while I get my beauty sleep. You'll have from 6:00 am tomorrow to 6:00 am Monday morning to find me... Catch me if you can!!"

Phoebe's laughter trailed her up the stairs leaving her sisters speechless.

Once Phoebe was out of earshot, Piper walloped her big sister in the arm.

"Hey!!" Prue said as she glared at Piper's equally sharp scowl.  
"How the hell could you go along with such a cockamamie plan as that? You know you just egg her on to rebel. If this comes back and bites us in the ass, don't say I didn't warn you. Not to mention YOU will be paying me back what she owes me.""  
"Easy Piper, easy. We've already won." Prue grinned in self-satisfaction.  
"Wha.. What do you mean?" Piper returned, not at all pleased with either of her sisters at the moment.  
"She said the bet, begins at 6:00 am... Since when has she ever gotten up before noon? At least since she's been back home anyway. The game is ours, when at 6:01 we find her twisted in her comforter, snoreing away."  
"I don't know Prue, she seemed pretty determined." Piper said as they each grabbed for the snacks and sodas, and headed to the kitchen.  
"Relax Piper, you worry too much."

* * *

5:55 am Prue drags a sleepy Piper towards Phoebe's room. Yapping the whole way about how she would demonstrate her worthiness to hold the esteemed position of being the oldest, by pointing to the still sleeping form on their baby's sisters double bed.  
Slowly she opens the door and dramatically points her finger in the direction of the four posters and triumphantly says "SEE!"  
"Uh no Prue... I don't." Piper said, as she inwardly had to give her little sister her props.

Confused Prue flipped the light on to see a perfectly made bed, with nothing but a bunch of overstuffed pillows that had a perfectly penned note leaning into its softness.

_My Dear Sisters,  
I see you have already made your first mistake, that is if you hold this note in your hands. Prue your cockiness lead you to believe I would still be snoozing away, thus making our little wage null and void, and Piper, I know you tried to talk her out of it, but I see not hard enough.  
I shall be ringing at precisely 8:00 am so I suggest you stick close to your cell phones.  
Having fun yet!!  
Phoebe_

"Well Almighty Wise One, what does your brilliance suggest we do now?" Piper sounded off as she headed to make the coffee she would need to keep from finding a way to freeze both her lovable, yet pain in the ass sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in the parking lot of the cemetery that Prue had insisted that they would find her, but the time was now 7:55 and there was not sign she was there or was coming in the next few minutes.

Prue was only momentarily taken aback, by the 'miscalculation', as she chose to refer to it. But inside she was truly surprised, but to let that show would only add ammo to Piper's rapid-fire rant. Prue honestly hoped Phoebe would call on time, if for no other reason than to just get Piper to shut up.

The punctuality of their unpunctual sister startled them both as well as the shrill ring of the cellular.

Prue's finger went for and pressed speaker. Not wanting to give Phoebe the satisfaction of berating them curtly said. "Spill it."  
"Well good morning to you too. Arent you missing something?"

Prue sighed as she looked out the window, "Fine. Marco." she wanted to roll her eyes at her sisters childich game.

"Polo. I take it you have me on speakerphone and I hear you are not in a very pleasant mood, so I'll be brief. Here is Clue #1:

_The place has many levels.  
Both young and old alike come here.  
Some go away happy and others sad.  
I'll be here until 10:00 am. Give Mom my love._

CLICK

"THAT'S IT?" Piper shouted, as she ran her hands through her hair in aggravation. This was so not how she planned on spending her weekend. But she knew the faster they found Phoebe the faster she could beat her little sister to the punch with their handyman.

That sat in virtual silence as they both ran their hint to its possible conclusion. Then without warning Piper shouted out. "**BLEACHERS!!"**  
"For God's sakes Piper give me a heart attack why don't you!!" Prue said as she placed her hand over her chest trying to catch the breath that was just scared out of her.  
"No Prue... That's where she is... Baker Highs bleachers." Piper explained as Prue still looked confused.  
"Don't you get it?? Many levels... that thing must be over twenty tiers high. Both young and old come here... The WildCats are the pride of the community; even people that don't have kids in school came to route the team on. And..."  
"And some leave happy some leave sad... Depended on the lineup they came to cheer for." Prue finished as she threw the Jeep in reverse and speed back into town.

* * *

He soon abandoned his most recent assignment, when the strong scent of a witch crossed his path. Argon knew that the nauseating stench was not coming from just any witch, but from one third of the recently formed coven of the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches, that if disengaged, would bring huge rewards and high honors to the one responsible for its obliteration. So with his nose to the east he followed.

He stood just within earshot to her conversation and let his power of telepathy play its role in linking to the other two sisters. His powers were limited and could not lock in on the prey he stalked, but would allow him to connect to those that were held close and were bound to its aura.  
So upon getting his hook up, he shimmered to the football field, ready to reap the rewards of his supernatural luck.

* * *

At 10:00 am Piper's cell rang.

"I think you made mistake number 2. Wanna keep trying or pay up now?"  
"Phoebe this is ridiculous. Come on home and let's have a traditional knock down drag out fight like we always do." Pipers plead.  
"Look Piper I'm sorry, but the game must go on. Ready for your next clue?"

* * *

He stood off in the distance and cursed the fact that he was going to need help on this one, which meant he would also have to share in the glory. Knowing they were too powerful to take on alone, he shimmered out to gather a posse of evil to dethrone good, once and for all.

* * *

Phoebe took the elevator to the 12th floor, reveling in her recent spoils. She had single handedly thwarted her sisters... not once, but twice. As trhe door opened she headed to the desk in the center of the ward.

"Hey Phoebe, long time no see." The floor nurse said, smiling at her favorite volunteer.  
"Hey yourself Paulette. I know I'm sorry, but ah... ah things have been kinda crazy lately. But I have some free time today is it ok if I go to the playroom?"  
"You don't have to ask. Go right ahead."

"There she is" Argon pointed. "I want her DEAD!! Do you hear me?"

The three men posing as doctors nodded in agreement, as their grins faded along with their shimmer.

"Kids I am here, let the the fun start now." Phoebe walked into the commons area seeing some familiar faces she had seen before she even left for NYC.  
"**PHOEBE!"**  
"Hi Alex. How are you?" Phoebe made her way to a small boy in a wheelchair  
"I'm great. I missed you though." He replied looking up at her with his own set of brown eyes.  
"Oh I missed you to kiddo. I just had some stuff to work out."  
"You and Prue?"

She looked down into his warm face. For a child he was intuitive.

"Yeah Prue. I was in NYC for a few months. I needed to find my own space. But. I'm back now and what are the rules with Phoebe in the room?"  
"This is NOT a hospital it's a **FUN ZONE!"** he cried out as the other kids laughed.  
"Exactly. So let's have some **FUN**!" Phoebe stood up with her hands in the air spinning around.

Paulette leaned against the doorframe as Phoebe sat in a wheelchair watching her and Alex race around the room as the other cheered them on.

"Paulette can you…. What is going on in there?" the Dr. stopped, as he was about to enter the room and put an end to the race in progress.  
"Phoebes back." Was all Paulette said as she placed her hand on his arm to stop him from going any further.

He looked in and saw the smiles on the kids' faces. Smiles on some face for the first time since they had been there.

"How does she do that?" he asked watching as Alex crossed the finish line first.  
"I have no idea but they say laughter is the best medicine. And that kind of laughter we haven't heard for some time."

"You lil cheat." Phoebe jumped out of her chair and ran up to him and started to tickle him. "You cut me off."  
"All is fair in a wheelchair war Phoebe, you taught me that." he laughed as she sat back down, glaring at him with a smile.  
"I did didn't I." She laughed as she caught Paulette and Dr. Myers watching them. "Hey doc."  
"Hi Phoebe. Welcome back."  
"Thanx." And on that I really need to get going.  
"AAAAWWW!" the sound of saddened voices came behind her.  
"Oh guys I'll be back next week. Same time I promise." Phoebe rustled Alex's hair as she left the room. "See ya Squirt."

They had stayed in the background so as not to be seen. The last thing they needed was to get caught in the act. Even the side of evil didn't want the world to know they existed.

"She's leaving." He smacked his brother on the arm as they watched her making her way towards the elevator.  
"We'll grab her before she gets on. Make it look like an accident."  
"From the roof?"  
"From the roof." He answered as they made their way down the hallway.

Phoebe waited patiently as she looked at her watch she had to call her sisters in less then half and hour. She laughed to herself as she thought of what she would give them next. She was right on both counts on where they thought she would be. She knew them better then they knew her. And she was having fun proving it. "And taking care of my debt helps." She commented to no one.

"Maybe we can help you with that lil debt of yours witch."

She felt the strong hands grab her arms and pull her away from the elevator.

"Go quietly and no one will get hurt." His words carrying their meaning as Alex rolled from the room she had just been in on his way to his room.  
"I don't think so." Was all she said as she slammed her elbow into his stomach while she took the other by surprise with a high kick.

But her own momentum went against her as she ended up spinning into the arms of the first demon. As she fought against him the sound of running footsteps could be heard down the hall. She took the distraction as she slammed her head back into his face sending him staggering backwards enough for her to get away and enough as she grabbed hold of a IV pole and slammed it through his chest.

He paused long enough to look at her and then it in shock as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The second demon grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground pushing the life out of her as she tried to regain some sense from her lack of oxygen and the hit to the head.

"**HEY!** Let her GO!"

He looked up as he saw the security guards running towards him.

"This isn't over." He snarled at Phoebe, "witch." he took off down the hallway to the exit stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Paulette was the first to reach Phoebe as she struggled up from the floor.

"Phoebe you ok?" she reached her arm around her friends' waist.  
"Yeah just my pride hurt, Ow."  
"Here let me see that." Paulette gently took Phoebes arm in her hand and looked at her wrist. "It looks swollen. Lets take you down to x-ray."

"Owwey!" Phoebe shrieked as she tried to pull her wrist away.  
"Easy Phoebe. It's just a bad sprain. I'll have it wrapped in no time. But take it easy on it for a few days. You also can pick up some pain meds on your way out."  
"Great."  
"Phoebe." Paulette walked back into the room and saw the finishing touches of Phoebes wrap. "Ouch."  
"Yeah sprained it."  
"Well your friend got away. I tried to call your sisters."  
"What!" her heart raced as she thought of the game being over so soon.  
"They weren't home." Paulette looked at her friend curious at her reaction. "Everything ok Phoebe. I mean some guy attacks you in the hospital and you almost have a heart attack when I tell you I tried calling your sisters."  
"No, I'm sorry Paulette. I, well, were kinda playing a game right now. It's kinda like Marco Polo. They call Marco and I Polo them but instead of telling them where I am I call and give them clues."  
"So you aren't going to tell them?"  
"Heck no. I have a lot riding on this. Look next time I call them I'll tell them don't worry." Phoebe jumped off the bed "I promise I will. I gotta run." She hugged Paulette and exited the hospital

* * *

"What do you mean you had to leave? She is a mortal. A witch without even an active power."  
"She killed my brother and more humans came. I could not risk exposure."  
"This is not over. She does not have the protection of her sisters. One Charmed one dead is all I need to get back my rightful place."  
"So we just go get her again. How hard can it be?"  
"You still don't get it. I can't find her I only found her through her heart, when she is thinking of those nearest and dearest to her. It is her heart and soul to what I am tuned to. But since that witch took most of my powers, it is harder to sense her unless she is with them inside. And to her nothing is more important then her sisters. And when she is thinking of them it is then her will is the strongest."  
"So why not get them?"  
"Because they are not my prey. She is, and only a fool would go against the older two without an army. They have the active powers. Take her out and the other two will crumble."

They waited as he concentrated on her heart.

* * *

Andy walked towards the hospital doors when something that seemed familiar to him caught his eye, "Phoebe. Hey Phoebe!" he called out but she didn't hear him. Though he did notice the wrap on her wrist.

He shook his head remembering all the times she had done something and gotten hurt. More trips to the hospital with the youngest Halliwell then the other two put together. What he did find odd was that she got into a cab and one of her sisters wasn't with her.

* * *

"So what do we do now, _oh brilliant one_." Piper sneered at Prue  
"Piper cut it out. It's not like this is my fault."  
"NO. Right. You weren't the one that was quick to go along with this stupid game. You got cocky Prue, and she knew exactly, **EXACTLY** what we, no **YOU **would do, and how you would react this morning. Maybe she's right. Maybe we don't know her." Piper said resting her head on the back of the seat.  
"What? Your joking right?"  
"No, I'm serious. Think about it Prue. First we thought she'd be in bed. Then with Mum, and now we are sitting her at the high school bleachers. She said she would be at places she went when she was growing up." So far we've struck out three times Prue. In my books that makes us bad big sisters."  
"She's predictable. Truth is she's probably cheating. That would be her style. I mean, tell me at each demon fight she hasn't been predictable. She jumps into things without even thinking. Hell she is the one that got us into this mess to start with by reading that stupid incantation."  
"That's wasn't her fault Prue and you know it. It was in us long before she read that spell. It's who we are."

The sound of the cell phone broke off what could have been a fight between the two as Prue picked up her cell.

"Phoebe. You're early. Quitting already?" Prue looked over at Piper with a _told you_ so look on her face.  
"Ah, well that depends. What are we playing?"  
"Andy. Hi. I thought you were Phoebe."  
"Yeah I got that. Actually I just saw her."

Prue looked back towards Piper, "What? Where?"  
"Bay General."  
"Bay General?" Prue had a look that she knew mirrored Pipers. Why was Phoebe at Bay General and was she ok?  
"Yeah she was walking out of there about ten minutes ago."  
"Was she ok?" Prue asked with concern  
"Prue…" Andy stared  
"Andy just answer me! Was she ok?" Prue demanded  
"Yeah I think so. I called to her but I don't think she heard me. Though she did have what looked to be some bandage on her right wrist."  
"**WHAT?** You call that ok?" Prue nearly screamed in the phone

Piper was only hearing one side of the conversation but it was enough to scare her. She felt Prue's hand over hers with enough of a gentle squeeze to let her know it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Thanks Andy. Look she should be calling here soon. Talk to you later."  
"Prue what's going on?"  
"Our little sister wanted to play hide and seek. Or I believe she called it Marco Polo this morning in her note. She gave us 48hrs to find her."  
"Prue.."  
"Look Andy, come over tonight and I'll explain everything. I gotta go. Love you." With that she closed her cell phone.  
"Well." Piper jumped at Prue the second she hung up the phone  
"Andy saw her coming out of Bay General, but she didn't see him." She replied but something was nagging her  
"Is she ok?"  
"Yeah, he thought so but he said it looked like maybe she had sprained her wrist." She wasn't sure what it even was. Something she could feel. Something wasn't right.

Piper took it in and knew Prue was thinking what she was, "You think it was a demon." her words were not really a question.

Before Prue could answer her cell rang again. Hitting it on the speaker right away, "Phoebe?"  
"Anyone else be calling you now Prue?"  
"Phoebe what is going on? Andy just called said he saw you coming out of Bay General." Pipers panic was showing in her voice.  
"I'm fine."  
"Wrist Phoebe. He saw it. What happened?" Prues tone was one she used when they were growing up. Tell me and don't even try lying.  
"I slipped on a wet floor. Took the brunt of me on the wrist. Now can we get on with this?" she lied. She couldn't exactly tell them she was attacked by two demons. She would tell them later.  
"Phoebe this is crazy. Can we just call this a draw or something." Piper stated as her own fears for her sister increased.  
"Magic all around as the stars twinkle ahead. Gentle music to find the mode. Love and lost are both here, in the hopes that good will come to past."

Silence fell in the car as they tried to think of where Phoebe would be.

Phoebe hung up the phone as she entered the Wicca shop she hoped would have answers to her demon. She hated lying to her sisters then and knew they could probably help her but this was something she needed to do on her own. One more thing to prove to them she could take care of herself.

"Make out point. It all fits. Gentle music, the radio. Loves lost and found. And we both know she was up there a_ LOT_ in high school." Prue started to figure out her sisters riddle  
"Magic of the feelings between two people. Stars in the sky." Piper finished

Prue smiled knowing this time they would find their sister and then the nagging feeling in her stomach would cease. Releasing the clutch she steered her car towards their intended destination.

"You never answered my question Prue." Piper looked at her sister to reassure her own inner thoughts.  
"I hope not. Because without an active power or the power of three to back her up." The unspoken words didn't need to be said as Prue dropped her car into fifth gear as she speed down the road. Hoping what her mind was thinking and what her gut was telling her wasn't true: Phoebe was in a lot of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

The speedy rustling of pages drew the shop keepers attention towards the person responsible for the only noise in the small dusty, yet quaint boutique.

"Do you plan on buying any of those books, or did I forget to take the '_reading library'_ sign down again?"

The stern voice that darted across the room caused Phoebe to nearly drop the book she held in her hand. The piercing gaze peering over top of the half moon reading glasses silently told her to buy or move on.

The customer service or lack thereof, caused Phoebe's heart to sadden as she missed the sweetness of the shop that was owned by her friend Tanjella. Prue thought she was a bit loopy, but a kinder heart she knew she would never find again. She would spend hours helping her pour over books that would aid her in understanding her new ambiguous questions without ever prying into why she needed to know. Her soft voice was cut short far too soon by a demon that set this whole game of cat and mouse into effect. Well that was not totally the truth, but his presence in their lives birthed the underlying reason for its start.

She never told of his malevolent tone or the hours of mind games that he bore deep into her soul, making her feel the pain of her sister's death over and over again. She never acknowledged that this Demon of Fear, ran numerous and violent scenarios of death coming slowly and agonizingly to all those she loved. She would never let slip the nightmares that plagued her since his invasion into her thoughts. But what hurt and still hurts the most was that Prue never even bothered to ask. Never showed any concern about what happened to her before she had arrived. Sure there was a brief sister moment, but soon Phoebe could sense Prue's irritation at having to break away from work to bail out her sister, yet again. She never asked and Phoebe never enlightened.

She never revealed the bone crushing pain he sent her as she felt the visions invade her power. She never imparted the awful wisdom of having felt Prue's lungs burning as they filled with the pool's chlorinated water. She never relayed the horrible scene of her sister's eyes as they rolled back in utter defeat. And she would never share what dropped her to her knees... For the pinnacle of pain was not the physical but rather the emotional, as she felt Prue's fear enter into her as if she was experiencing the event first hand. No Phoebe never spoke of this to her sisters, but then again they never even asked.

It was as if Barbas affected only one Halliwell that day. Piper didn't consider the pale face of her baby sister as she returned shivering with fear. She only saw the pain in Prue's eyes while accepting the false bravery as real. No the sister that read her best, chose to leave the pages unturned and only focused her tenderness in the direction of only one.

Piper went and stayed up all night with their eldest sister, as she knew that Prue would be hurting at seeing their mom and living her darkest fear. But it was the memories that Phoebe knew Piper was trying to ease. Memories that always made Prue rehash the death that no child should ever have to witness. And Phoebe so understood that. Hell, she wished she was asked to join them, but instead they closed themselves up in Prue's room and left her to mend her own damaged emotions.

"Come on lady... buy or fly. I ain't running a nonprofit Wicca Wannabe program. Pay up or move on." The woman's raspy voice urged her to chose.

The long stringy hair and the hook nose, was so reminiscent of the stereotypical portrayal of a witch, it made her all the more eager to oblige the beady eyes that held no smile. As she picked the one she felt would give her the most information, she laid the other down and in doing so brushed against a small paperback, sending her world into black and white. She was watched, as the store owner morphed into one of the other demons he had fought in the hospital corridor. She looked as the astheme slid easily out of its sheath and effortlessly plunged itself into her heart.

* * *

Prue slammed the passenger door of the Jeep and fell into its leather. Piper looked on, muttering under her breath that this was the stupidest stunt Phoebe had pulled to date. And Prue's know _it all attitude_ was less than on the money today and she was no help either, but then again she was not in the mood to play this pointless game with any sense of team spirit. They had been 0 for 3 and they still had the next few hours to locate the sister that day who was out to make a point, but was also hurt and that's what Piper's mind was distracted with. The fact that her baby sister was roaming the city hurt and without an active power took precedence over whether or not the game was won or lost. Little did they know that that was where they needed to be placing all their energies if the Seeking were ever to find the Hiding... alive that is...

* * *

Her head still reeling from getting up close and personal with Bay General's tiled floor, she grabbed for the rickety table as she returned from her premonition and back to face the demon, hell bent on killing her. As her eyes focused, the filmstrip started to come alive. The wrinkled old hag casually transformed into the other blackguard that attempted to take her life in a place established for healing. She had just enough time to cartwheel out of danger at the unexpected fireball that was not in her vision. But as she peered around the table, it was then that the dagger whirled its way toward her upper torso. She had little time to react, but enough to avoid the knife from hitting her with its icy blade. She grinned at the demon's confusion and took the unguarded moment to pull the knife from the table leg and hurl it back with guided accuracy into the center of the rookie rogue.

Getting up and dusting off the cobwebs from her jeans... well really Prue's jeans. She clapped her hands together, dusting off a job well done, without the aid of her big sisters.

It was only then that she felt the warm trickle rolling down her bare arm that was exposed from the tear in the floral shirt she had gotten Piper for her last birthday. "Damn it!! She shouted as the blades unpredicted detour took a deep slice out of the muscle of Phoebe's upper right arm.

The adrenaline rush must have temporarily numbed her ability to fee,l as it wasn't until now that the pain registered and it hurt like hell. Ripping the already ruined blouse she used the remaining fabric as a tunicate to stop the bleeding. "OK, I've 86ed Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, all I need is to find the March Hare, who will lead me straight to the Mad Hatter that has my ass on his hit list." She tucked the book she was going to purchase under her well arm and headed for the door. "I think a complimentary gift is only fair after what I just went through." Opening the door, with a bit of effort, she headed to her next stop and to call her seeking sisters.

* * *

They waited in steaming silence at the top of Makeout Point. The place Prue and Piper... well Prue and Phoebe had been countless times. Prue was licking her wounds from the brutal tongue-lashing Piper had just given her. She had to admit Phoebe was playing this for all it was worth. But the fact she was injured and alone, was more on her mind then the fact her little sister was trying to get them to see what they were missing. See that she needed to be understood for more than just a predictable screw up that would never amount to anything more. Phoebe wanted to be seen as a reliable, caring and that she could be trusted not only as a part of the Charmed Ones but as a sister, in the truest sense of the word. That deep inside she would give her life to save one or both of theirs. Both sisters were pulled from their thoughts as Prue's phone began to jingle.

* * *

Phoebe had spent the rest of the day in the library, seeing if their barest of reference books would aid in her demon demolition. She knew they were going after her because of her lack of an active power, which only pissed her off all the more. She wanted to prove to herself and the militia of evil that she was a force to be reckoned with. She glanced at the clock it was fifteen minutes before the library closed and she still had to call her sisters and find a place to stay. As she stood up she felt a wave of heat radiating up her arm and making its way to her brow. Pulling her jacket over her wound and her library card out of her pocket she headed toward the desk, armed with her all night reading material.

The last place she had them at was the police station, thinking she had been 'booked' for some trouble she had gotten herself into. She gave a chuckle as she could hear Prue's voice in the background talking to Andy.

_"Hiya Sis. Miss me? Of course you have like six times already. I waited for my oh so smart sister's to come and take their ever so predictable sister back home, lecturing all the way. But I see you have failed to show. So the day is done and I will be unable to be reached until tomorrow at 6:00 am. Sleep well Piper and give Prue my love..."  
"Phoebe!! This has got to stop, you are hurt and a demon is after you. The game is over." Prue yelled as the phone was taken from Piper's nervous hands and the voice of reason was left wondering what they were going to do.  
"No can... can..."  
"Phoebe what's the matter, you are sounding so hot."  
"Oh put your mother mojo back in its case, will you? I'm fine, it's just a little cut nothing to worry about." Phoebe said as she panted out the words, hoping to make it to the hotel before the blurred vision took all of her sight.  
"Phoebe you are so not fine, and it's my job to worry. How did you get hurt? We are at the..."  
"Police station, just as I figured." Phoebe smiled as she pulled up to the valet and started to get out. "And no I will not hightail my ass, to meet you there. I have a game to play and a point to make. Now my battery is dying and I will not be able to be reached until tomorrow, so go home and rest as well, for you will have a big day of hunting and will need all the rest you can get. Sleep well my sisters." Phoebe said, with a push of the cell's button._

Once she had gotten to the Miata, she lowered the ragtop and dialed her sisters. She had to grin, as she was about to once again have them all over the hills of San Francisco looking for her. First she would send them to the mall, then the corner cafe they would have coffee and conversation at.

"Good morning sunshine's" was the cheery voice at the other end of the phone  
"Phoebe."  
"I'm…I'm fine Prue."  
"Andy saw you leaving the hospital. And you do not SOUND fine." Piper repeated into the second phone in the Manor.  
"Look I'll call in two hours. I love you two," she said ending her call on her newly charged cell as she looked up at the old Victorian she had grown up in. Shifting into gear she started for her next destination.

Disconnecting herself from what might just be her last contact with her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Argon stood in the shadows with his one remaining inferior. His taste for fame and recognition lulled him into a dangerous obsession. "She needs to be gone by morning or I will let you live long enough to regret failing me. **GO!!"**

Prue held the cordless in her hand as she took in a deep breath. This was getting out of hand. If one thing that they ALL would learn from this, was that Phoebe was a stubborn as old mule.

"You mean rabid dog with a bone."

Prue turned to Piper who was walking into the living room.

"You are thinking that Phoebe is as stubborn as an old mule. Its what you used to always say. Or rabid dog with her teeth on a bone."  
"Either way I'm right. She doesn't even CARE that there is a demon after her."  
"We don't know that Prue."  
"She's hurt."  
"Mild Sprain. I called the hospital."  
"What? When?"  
"Last night when we got home. I told them that my sister had hurt her wrist today and I wanted to know what to give her."  
"And they just told you?"  
"Yeah once I told them it was Phoebe. They said they gave her some pain medication it wasn't anything serious just a bad sprain."  
"Well at least I have some comfort." Prue said though not totally thrilled at what was going on.

Each one seemed to get lost in their own thoughts around the coffee and the baked goods Piper had made the night before.

"Ok so what today?"  
"I believe nothing till she calls." Piper said as she sat at the table pulling the living section from the paper. Reading up on the latest restaurants and recipes around town always gave her a calm to the start of her day. And today she was going to need it.

"Ok I can't sit around her. I'm gonna go for a drive. I'll be back in an hour." Prue said as she suddenly stood up.

She grabbed her coat and went to the key rack, "Um Piper. Where are my car keys?"  
"On the rack where you always put them." Piper said without even looking up.  
"No all that is here are yours and…"She looked at the second set of keys. "Phoebe."

Piper looked up from her article, "What?"

Prue opened the back door to the laundry room as she went to the second door only to be met with an envelope addressed to her. Neatly written in her sisters' handwriting. Opening the envelope she felt her anger boiling inside her with each word.

"She **STOLE** MY CAR!" she threw open the door as she ran down towards the side of the Manor. Seeing her car missing only made her madder.

Piper jumped at the sound of her sisters' angry tantrum. Getting up she followed outside to where Prue had disappeared.

"Prue?"  
"That little SHIT **STOLE MY CAR**!" Prue repeated again as she thrust the envelope and note into Piper hands before returning to the Manor. "I'm gonna KILL HER!"

Piper watched as Prue went back inside as her eyes focused on the note.

_Prue. Hope you don't mind. Was sick of paying all the cab fairs. Thanks a bunch._

Talk to you soon

Love Phoebe.

Piper had to laugh almost at her baby sisters' tenacity. She had come in at some point late last night or early morning and gotten into the Manor while they were there. And then Piper thought of something else. Prue and her and both fallen asleep on the couch. The blanket. She shook her head how had she done that. Prue is a light sleeper, and ANY noise would have woken her up.

"I swear she does things." Prue growled as she paced around the kitchen and out to the living room  
"Prue who are you really mad at? Her or yourself?"

Prue snapped around, "Don't you dare!"  
"What? What you are really mad at is you or us! You know full well she came in here, when we were home, and took the keys. And not just yours. I parked behind you last night. Therefore she would have had to move my car then yours and put mine back. And then replaced my keys. We were both **RIGHT **here Prue. Both of us." Piper stood her ground to her big sister. She was just as worried about Phoebe as Prue as but this was ridiculous. "And. It wasn't me that grabbed the blanket in my sleep last night. Did you? And how much do you want to bet me she was right outside the Manor on her cell when she called?"

Prue felt her anger inside boiling. She wanted to yell at someone anyone but it wasn't Piper. She knew Piper was right. She was mad at herself. Her sister had walked right into the Manor when they where there and took her car.

"Look Prue. I know you're worried about her, so am I. But right now I think we just need to play this out. You know what she is like when she gets something in her head."  
"Stubborn." Prue relented.  
"And she comes by it naturally. You AND Grams." Piper smiled at her sister as they both sank into the couch waiting for that first phone call.

* * *

Argon paced back across the pier again waiting for his contact to arrive and tell him this time they had succeeded in killing the witch. But when only one appeared and walked out to him he knew something had gone wring.

"What? Do not tell me she got away again?"  
"And she killed Hector."  
"What?" his rage was nearly consuming him, "How can a witch with NO active power defeat you imbeciles?** TELL ME!!"**

He wasn't even sure how to answer, "She knew. Like she knew we were there."  
"That is because she as the power of premonitions you idiot. You waited to long to strike. She saw you coming before you even knew what you were going to do."  
"She didn't get away uninjured." He waited to reveal his ace, "Hector dipped the knife in some potion he had with him. Something about making her weak."

Argon looked up at the demon next to him. The first bit of good news he had received in the past 24 hours. The witch was now more vulnerable then before. "Weak as in a poison or what?"

"He didn't get into details but there is more. He also told me that once it is in her system for five hours or more. She goes off their radar."  
"Meaning?" Argon asked anxiously.  
"It means her elders or her whitelighter or her sisters magic will not be able to find her. She will be but a mortal to the magic world. Untraceable."


	6. Chapter 6

She had checked out of the hotel hours ago and was starting to think about lunch. Looking at her watch. "Hmm 1:40. I can get some money, get some food and still be in time to call them with their next clue." Phoebe smiled at herself, as she thought of all the places she had sent her sisters to. Or tried to but once again because of their lack of knowledge with her life they had gone to another place in town all together. Golden Gate Park, Citadel hills. Her favorite yet was when she called them and they were on their way to Alcatraz. She had to laugh almost at the tone in Prues voice.

She knew that in just over twelve hours she would be debt free and to her that was all that mattered. Well not all.

Her mind drifted back to the times they thought she screwed up. "Right back to the book itself." She said to no one as she pulled the car against the curb. Seeing the nearest ATM across the street attached to the convenience store.

Her mind drifted back to that night. Reading that incantation was the main thorn in her sisters' side. Once again she had dragged them into something. They didn't realize it wasn't her fault, it was the family heritage. A destiny that not even she could have stopped or had control of any more then the two of them.

She grabbed her purse and went to open the door to the Miata. Stopping to push back a dizzy spell, that seemed to come from nowhere. Her arm still hurt like hell where she had been sliced by the astheme and her wrist hurt almost as bad. But the pounding in her head was what had her mostly worried. She couldn't shake what ever it was she was coming down with and with each passing hour it seemed to be getting worse.

"Maybe I'll just get something here and go back and recheck in to the hotel. Maybe all I need is a good rest. I can have room service later and get a wake up call in two hours so I can place my Marco call." Ever time she called her sisters the last few times she would say Marco. Only it took them a few times to realize they were suppose to say Polo.

Closing the car door she was about to start across the sidewalk that was bordering around the store, and make her way to the machine directly in front of her sister's car. But as she stepped away from the car everything suddenly went wrong as two men ran out of the store, followed by two gun shots and another man.

The third man, older, spotted her standing there watching as they ran from the store.

"**GET HER**!" he called out as he watched one of the other two start after her.

Seeing the situation she was in, Phoebe turned and tried to get back in the car but in her weakened state it didn't give her much lead way to the younger, healthier man grabbing her before she even had a chance to get in the open door.

He picked her up and tossed her in their van as she heard the squeal of the tires on the pavement. Heading down a road that would lead her to places she didn't even want to think about. All she could think about now were her sisters. Demons were one thing, but evil mortals where another story all together.

She lay as still as possible, hoping to look as out of it as she felt. But she kept her mind on high alert as she memorized every stop and turn. Phoebe hoped that in doing so she might gain some idea into which part of the city she was being taken. The rough hands holding her too close were not unfelt, nor were the leering eyes from the salivating men in the back of the gutted out van.

She felt the heated breath of the leader as his jagged stubble raked against the smoothness of her fevered skin. The fear of what he was thinking was making it hard to keep still.

"Finn?" The driver questioned, as his eyes reflected in the rearview mirror.

Phoebe felt the major nod to his minor, wordlessly acknowledging some preconceived agenda. Soon Phoebe knew that San Francisco was being distanced from the lorry as the paneled truck took its leave onto the straightaway. It was only then that she saw the piles of white confection stacked neatly in a conversion bay that was perfectly viewed as the manufacturer's right wheel well. She now knew she was headed north... north of the border.

Prue tapped her tense fingers on the table that held the phone, which was just inches from her agitated grip. Piper glanced at the wall clock and noticed that only 30 seconds had passed since she had last viewed the timepiece. But it was another half minute to add to the forty that had accumulated since Phoebe's agreed upon checkpoint.

"Prue?" Piper questioned as her eyes reflected the nervousness of her big sister  
"I don't know Pipe, she has been on the hour up until now, I don't know what to think." Prue said as she reached for her sister's hand, hoping to give and draw comfort.  
"I can't explain it, but... but." Piper started but the unique ringer tone of Prue's cell set her voice on pause.

"PHOEBE!! Where the hell are you and where the hell is my** CAR**?" Prue's strained cords raised, using the Miata as an excuse to hide the anxiousness behind her pitch.  
"Well, I can't tell you about Phoebe, but your car is at the Quik-Mart on Baymont and Kline." Andy answered to yet another confusing question posed by an equally confused Prue.  
"Andy?" Prue asked, surprised to find his voice at the other end. She pulled the phone away from her ear and double-checked that the caller id was that of her little sister.  
"Andy, what are you doing with Phoebe's cell? Please tell me she is with you and you are just playing along with the stupid Marco Polo thing of hers?" Prue begged.  
"Sorry Prue, but I am at a crime scene, that yet again I find you are somehow connected to. So why don't you tell me why your car is at the sight of a convenience store hold up and why in the hell three grown women are playing a child's pool game?" Andy's voiced irritated that he felt the need to cover up to his partner, once more why his ex-girlfriend always seems to be somehow involved in so many of the Bay area's illegal dealings.  
"Andy... Phoebe is the one who st... borrowed my car and I have no idea what she is doing there or where she is." Her frantic tone sent Andy on red alert. He may not be dating the eldest Halliwell anymore, but he knew her well and the fear she laced her words with meant that something bad had or was going to happen.

* * *

"I said put it on... Or do you want me to do it for you, bitch." Finn's right hand man Dane sneered as he handed the odd shaped belt to the flinching woman in the back of the van.

Phoebe saw no other alternative, at the moment at least, and complied just to get the stench of the sweaty man away from her. Slowly she reached for the mechanical sash and began to withdraw her hand with the waist strap in hold, when she was suddenly yanked forward and pushed against the side of the van, the smoldering lips of the stranger suffocating her own. "Play nice and you get dinner and a movie too." He cranked, while throwing her back into the center of the metal floor. "NOW PUT IT ON!!"

Once the belt was secured the flash of green and red lights activated its charge. The eyes that moments earlier were slammed shut for the violence of the force of his advance, were now wide in an expectant terror. The sound of all the men's laughter burned away the panic and replaced it with a sense of survival. "What... what is it?" She asked as she could feel the jail on wheels making an exit. The ramp that would lead to the Canadian border.

* * *

The Jeep took the corner of Baymont and Kline on two wheels and jerked to an apprehensive stop. The doors flying open, birthed the two oldest Halliwell sisters and a unified aura of concern for the youngest. Hand in hand they made their way to the sides of Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris.

"Andy hey." Prue said hoping not to mix her emotions for the man of her heart with the worry for the sister of her soul

Darryl saw his partner, but more importantly his friend, struggling to bring the sisters up to date. So as a friend should he stepped in to offer his support. "The car has been dusted for prints, but I doubt we will find any other than yours and Phoebe's. We found her wallet on the floor on the driver's side. All it's contents seemed to be accounted for including a receipt from the Fairmont Hotel. We think she was heading to the ATM when she was... well when she was abducted by the men who hit the 24/7's tills... At least that is what the eyewitness statements seem to be bearing out. We... uh also believe she may have already been or was injured during the kidnapping. Forensics found drops of blood on the driver's door and just to the left of the parking spot. Right now we have an all points out on the van, but the people on scene said they were paying more attention to the struggling girl then to a license plate, so we only have a late model white panel van... Manufacturer unknown. Sorry to say there are 1,000's of those wheeling the streets of San Francisco. Right now we have to assume this was a local gang and play the next lead we get." Darryl was thankfully interrupted by his pager. "Look I gotta take this, excuse me." He said, taking one last look at Prue's blue eyes as a hint of mist played across their pigment.

"Prue... Piper we will find her, its just gonna take time. Tell you what go home and when the first of any change hits, you both will be the next to know. I will look at the ATM tape and see if the techs missed anything and will personally talk with all the witnesses again. She's like my sister too, you know?" Andy said pulling Prue into a gentle hug, that he made brief for both their sakes. He squeezed Piper's arm and winked as he took his leave, heading back to the action a purposefulness to his gait.

* * *

"It's a radioactive bomb Sweetness. And if you get us across the border without a search I will consider removing it." Finn answered, running his grimy hands along the contour of her face.  
"How the hell am I suppose to do that from back here, you as.."  
"I wouldn't use that kinda of language in the back of a van filled with..."  
"That's enough Dane!" Finn ordered, glancing at the length of Phoebe's body. "You just need to use some of your God given magic, that's all." He sneered, taking one hand and skillfully undoing the top button of Phoebe's blouse. "Sven, pull over and let Lady Luck have her try at the wheel." Finn placed an evil grin on his lips and aimed them in Phoebe's direction.

She eased the van to the next custom's booth and prayed that she could pull it off, being blown into a million pieces was definitely an incentive to insure their crossing.

"What's your purpose for visiting, business or pleasure?" The border patrolman asked as if on auto pilot.  
"Pleasure, Big Boy, Always Pleasure, her voice firm and controlled, revealing nothing but her saucy attitude and heaving cleavage. The uniformed man dropped his clipboard and began to pleasantly sweat.  
"Uh... uh... do uh.. you have anything to declare?" He stuttered never taking his eyes off her upper body.  
"Well I declare you are just too yummy to be on that side of this van. Care to join me, Handsome?" She asked batting her eyes around the best Scarlet O'Hara impression she could muster under such circumstances.  
"I... I... I... need to see... see.. your birth certificate please..." He fumbled over his words like a Detroit Lion quarterback.  
"Here ya are Darlin'. Here's my birth certificate right here." She said repositioning her assets in the top of her blouse. "They prove I was born... well endowed... were you?" She husked as the poor man was having a hard time keeping his billy stick in check.

He saw his superior heading toward his station and saw the stern look on his face and smiled and waved her on, not wanting her to get him into trouble. She blew him a kiss and headed down the road, which had signs flanking it saying Welcome to Canada


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn't even sure how long they had been driving. What she did know was it was as dark now as when they had crossed the border and that somewhere back home her sisters were freaking out because she hadn't called them like she said she would. Forget the little detail of her agreeing to stay in the city.

She felt herself dozing off to sleep as she sat curled up into the back corner of the van. She had been feeling progressively worse since they crossed the border. She wasn't even sure what was going on. Ever since the other day and she was talking to her sisters she felt weak. But she kept telling herself it was just a bug. Though now she wasn't sure. She had been feeling funky ever since the fight in the bookstore. But now she just couldn't get warm. Not that she was dressed for the rain that fell outside the van. She was dressed for California not Canada. Shorts and a T-shirt would not keep her warm against the wet windy weather she was seeing outside the windows.

Her muscles ached not only from the bug in her system but from trying to keep herself wound up in a tight little ball. Trying to get as warm as she possibly could.

"How much further?"  
"Shut up Dane! You know how much further it is." Sven looked in the review mirror at his younger brother. "Irritating." He mumbled to himself as he cast his eyes back to the road.

Finn watched as the two argued. He smirked to himself knowing the distaste the two always had for each other.

He turned and looked at the girl curled up near the back of the van on the floor. She had been their ticket out of the country that time. But now he wasn't sure what to do with her. She had seen them and could ID them if she found her way back home. Something he couldn't let happen.

"We're here." Sven broke him from his thoughts as he looked at the log cabin in front of him. He couldn't understand why a man with that much money would choose to live in the middle of no where, in a country that was only partially habitable.

"You take care of everything here. I'll go see him." Finn stepped from the van leaving his two sons to get everything they needed out of the van. "And leave the girl alone. Both of you." He added, knowing that Sven for sure, just might take his absence as permission to take the girl where he pleased.

* * *

Prue paced again in front of the roaring fire. She had lost complete track of time since her and Piper had arrived at the scene of the robbery. A scene that was apparently the last place anyone had seen her baby sister.

Piper had spent most of the last two days in the kitchen coming out now and then briefly. But now she sat on the couch hugging a pillow.

Prue didn't even know how to approach Piper the last few days. Everything to them was a blur but she blamed herself. The whole game she had pushed Phoebe into it. She was so certain of where her sister would be. So certain that her sister would never pull it off. But here it was now Monday night. 12 hours AFTER the game was to be over and her baby was still missing.

Prue hid her face into her hands taking in a deep breath before she looked out over at Piper on the couch. She could see her middle sister was not coping well with the whole situation. Her big sister instincts had kicked in hours ago. But to see her now so defeated it was more then her heart could take. She knew Phoebe was ok out there somewhere. They just needed to find where.

* * *

"What do you mean you **LOST** her?"  
"I swear we had her and then we lost her."  
"How?"  
"It looks like she was taken by mortals."

He stopped his next step. Mortals? How was this possible? "Find her. And bring her to me." He growled as he waved his servants of evil away from him.

* * *

"You're late."  
"Yeah. Sorry about that Mr. Danielson. We had a small problem."  
"I can see that. Who is that?" he never moved from his place at the window as he watched Sven and Dane unloaded the van.  
"She saw us at one of the hits. We brought her along to help us get across the border. They were looking for three guys. Not three guys and a girl."

He didn't say a word. He wanted to react with everything he was trained to do but he didn't. He didn't even turn around.

"You idiot. So you brought her here."  
"We didn't have a choice."  
"You did. You just choose not to use that pee brain in your skull to think of one." he slowly held his gaze a moment before turning back to the window. "Tomorrow you three idiots leave. She stays here."  
"What? No way."

He spun around and took one step forward. "I don't think you understand. That was _NOT_ a request."

Finn met the mans gaze, but what he saw frightened even him. Cold eyes like steel, not wavering a bit. But it was a cold he had only seen a few times in his life. And each time it was in prison. The cold steel gaze of a trained killer.

* * *

Piper had watched as Prue paced. She had watched her every move at each ring their phone had made. It was a friend of Prues or Phoebes usually. Andy had called twice since that first call, letting them know what had happened. Her mind took more direction then she could keep track of. Was she that naive when it came to her own sister. Had she shut her out that much that it led them to a stupid child's game. Which in turn took a twist none of them predicted.

She tried to think back to anything. Was she not supportive enough after the Aviva situation. Maybe it was her silence when Dad had come back into their lives. He left them the tape of his memories. She knew Phoebe was hurting but what did she do? Nothing. She didn't comfort her that night or the next one. And she was fairly certain Prue hadn't either. After all, Dad was a sore spot with Prue more so then ever talking about Mum.

Was it Clay? Her baby sisters once love of her life, Prue rips him down and I did again; nothing. Was she ever really there for Phoebe? Now that she thought back on every thing she realized that Phoebe was right. She didn't know her own sister; none of them did.

Piper tried to block out the light starting into her room. Another day. Another day of waiting and worrying about what was going on. Another day with out her baby girl: Phoebe.

She pushed herself from her bed as she held her face in her hands wiping away and residue from her tears the night before. She made her way down the hall and paused briefly at Phoebes door.

She opened the door slowly and saw the room as she remembered it. Remembered it from that morning this all started. But as she looked around something was different. She saw the tossed jeans on the bed that she knew where Prues and the blouse that was hers. She also knew these two items were not there Saturday morning.  
"She changed?" Piper spoke to herself as she reached down and picked the blouse up, knowing Phoebe had taken the time to change when she had also come by to 'borrow' Prues car.

She held the blouse in her hand as a lone tear welled behind her eyes. "Phoebe just come back." She said a silent prayer as she flopped down on the bed. But as she held the blouse in her hand she knew something wasn't right. It was then she saw it. Twisting her blouse in her hand she looked down as the item glared back at her almost daring her to scream. The sight of her sisters blood on the sleeve was more then she wanted to deal with first thing in the morning, "**PRUE!"**

* * *

"She stays all there is to it. Now take off the stupid belt you have her wearing and bring her up here."

Finn wanted to go back down to the van, grab Sven and Dane and run, along with the girl. He would let Sven take her and leave her for dead on the side of some road. But he knew better of it. Danielson would have him killed before they were even off the property.

**&-&-&**

Phoebe took in a deep breath as she felt the hand grab her arms pulling her from the back of the van. All she felt when the doors opened was the coldness of the air around her. It was then she wished she still had Prues jeans on and not her shorts. Let alone the tank top she was wearing. She was dressed for some California fun. Not the frigid Canadian cold and wetness.

She tried to push away any pain and weakness she was feeling. What ever bug had decided to hit her the other morning was not going away anytime soon. And standing out in the rain and cold wind was not helping her. But her thoughts were on two things. Her sisters and her freedom.

She waited for the right moment as Dane loosened his grip on her arm. Using everything she had she pushed him away from her as she took off for the nearby trees.

**&-&-&**

Danielson watched her fire as she ran for the trees. "Well she has spunk I like that."

Finn rushed to the window and watched as the girl took off for the trees. "What the hell?" he spun around and ran for the door. He had one thing on his mind and he didn't give a rat's ass what Mr. Danielson said. That girl was dead.

"Dom." Mr. Danielson spoke as he watched her run for the trees. "Go get her." He knew Dom would bring her back to him. What he would do with her he had no idea. But even from that distance there was something about her he had to posses.

**&-&-&**

Phoebe stumbled in the rain as she ran. She heard the voices behind her but she shut them out. She fumbled with her wet hands trying to unlock the belt around her waist. She had picked Finns pocket at the last bathroom stop they had and stolen the key to the belt that could end her life. All she wanted was to put as much distance between them and her and to get the stupid belt off her.

Her legs pumped as the rain continued down. Making everything harder then it needed to be. In her haste she dropped the key in the slick mud.

Finn ran out in to the rain not even caring that he was soaked the second he walked out the door. He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out the device he always kept close to him.

"Good night girl." He pushed down the button setting off the explosion in the trees. The fire looking fierce surrounded by the rain that continued to pour from the sky like a waterfall.

* * *

Talk to us People... I know people are reading...But it's nice to hear back from everyone good bad you completely and utterly suck.. anything.. Do you want us to keep posting it up? Let us know...Cause you know Reviews are good for the mind heart and soul...


	8. Chapter 8

He shimmered into the dampness of the cave, making even his evil blood run colder. But the sound of distant screeches and the darkness of the demonic grotto brought him comfort as he went in search of a favor. A favor that if not fulfilled would leave him being the one to cry in eternal pain, as his boss always made good on his treats. The echoes of pain rushed over him, reminding him of his first kill. The anguish pleas filled his soulless frame making the mission at hand, all the more enjoyable. For it was those same wails of pitiful pleading he wanted to hear from the virtuous prey he was determined to capture. As he made his last turn in the endless labyrinth, he knew his colleague was just the one to join forces with, to ensure his victory, as well as, save his ass.

* * *

She was just about ready to head for the bathroom; looking forward to having the water beat away the aches, her tense restlessness provided over the few hours of sleep she did finally get. But her path was diverted by the panicky yell of her middle sister.

"**PRUE!"** She called again, the urgency not missed; she needed to have her sister's arms tell her that somehow this was not as bad as it looked. But when Prue rounded the doorframe of Phoebe's room and saw the blood stained shirt, Piper knew by the look in her big sister's eyes that her arms would hold comfort, but not reassurance.

* * *

The heat of the flames could be felt even from the distance that Finn and his boys were standing. The noxious smoke filtered through the crisp cool air, allowing the rain to increase its smolder. The blustery wind carried the embers of their sardonic laughter across the leafless forest, as the success of his gamble was now completely obliterated. Turning to rub his victory in the face of Danielson, he found himself staring into the other end of semi-automatic

Dom could see the sweat pouring off the elder of the amateur trio; Finn glanced behind the gunman to see both his sons prone on the ground, the damp earth soaking what was left of their life. Before he had a chance to defend himself the bullet burst through the chamber and quietly exploded from the end of the silencer. Dominic couldn't help but plaster a pleased grin across his lips, his only regret was that Mr. Danielson was expecting him to bring back the runaway girl, but he didn't make it to that side of the woods in time.

**&-&-&**

She leaned against what she hoped was the trunk of a tree, gasping for the air she couldn't seem to reach. Between the smoke and the fluid collecting in her lungs it was hard to even stay conscious. Her legs no longer able to keep her upright, she allowed the damp bark of the tree to aid her, as she slid to the icy Canadian earth. Closing her eyes she distracted the cough that was trying to make its way out of her system, by recalling just how close she came to being made into human confetti.

_She could feel the branches and undergrowth stretching out to grab her as she ran into the darkness of the unknown. Her mind was focused on nothing else except to get her body to put one foot in front of the other with as much accuracy as possible. Her heart was racing faster than she was, and her ears echoed the taunting wind that chased after her. She pulled the key from her soaking pocket, the urgency being hastened by the voices drawing closer. In her attempt to do two things at once, in her present condition, caused Phoebe to lose track of her surroundings. Just as her hand successfully pulled the key to her freedom from her shorts, an exposed tree root took the opportunity to catch her fleeing foot within its hold sending the very ill woman and the funny shaped piece of metal to the ground. _

_As hard as she tried to keep the key in her grasp, the rain and sweat collecting in the palm of her hand made the tiny objects escape all the easier. THUMP!! The air knocked out, the nearby rock welcoming her head with a hardy hello and the inner collision of defeat caused the eerie sound of footsteps to be heard over the crash of thunder that quickly followed the flash of lightning. It was in that burst of light that Mother Nature, gave her a fighting chance. The brightness filled the wooded backdrop and sent a spark of hope, letting it land on the shiny object just to her right. Her gratitude to the Canadian weather would have to be delayed, as she had just enough time to insert the key. Letting the boom-boom belt fall to the low pine brush, she ran once again to distance herself from the explosion. The last thing she heard was_ 'Good night girl.'_ just before the belt's detonation lit the forest like a firework display._

She could hold the cough in no longer. The croupy metallic spasm lofted its way into the cool arctic air of a country that held nothing familiar.

**&-&-&**

Stepping over the last body his evening target practice had produced, he turned and started to head back to the Mansion... A sprawling log cabin, holding numerous rooms and every modern convenience Danielson wanted. As he began his advance toward the lodge, which walls were lined with the purest maple timber, he rotated his posture and focused his hearing. Was the resonance of the night playing tricks on him or was that the sound of a nasty cough followed by an anxious moan. Hoping to find what he thought was lost, he made his way back into the tangled woods.

* * *

"Piper you need to calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick." Prue tried to reason with the sister who still held the torn blouse that was tainted with, what could only be assumed as, Phoebe's blood.  
"**CALM DOWN!!** How the** hell** am I suppose to calm down when my sister... **OUR** sister is out there God knows where hurt, with BOTH supernatural and mortal evil after her and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down. She wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!" Piper spat, she could no longer hold in the irritation at her oldest sister, as she had baited Phoebe into this game gone wrong. She knew Phoebe would try that much harder to prove Prue wrong, and instead of reasoning her out of it she nearly helped her pack her bags.  
"Pipe... I know, I have been following too, and I also know its my fault she is in this mess, but if I start dwelling on that then, I'll will lose hope and right now... neither of us can afford to give up." Prue had been up most of the night playing the blame game with herself, and Piper's lack of a '_good night'_ testified that she too was holding her responsible.  
"Prue what are we going to do? We have no idea where to even begin to look for her. Let's face it, she was right we really don't know her... not like real sisters should anyway. I swear if we get her back I am going to do everything I can to make up for what I missed."  
"Piper she is not a make up exam that you can cram for, and pass with flying colors. She's our sister, and I agree if... _when_ we get her back we need to talk this whole thing out, but Sweetie, it is going to take time. You know how she gets, promise me you won't rush her. I'm mean Piper three men took our baby sister, and what if they..."  
"Stop it Prue! Don't even go there, I can't handle the thought of her hurt, much less..."  
"You're right... Let's say we call Andy and fill him in and then use the blouse to try and scry for her, maybe we will come up with something. All I know is that I can't just sit around and worry. I have to _DO_ something anything... God Piper if anything happens to her I will..."  
"Prue, we'll find her. Were the Charmed Ones not the Doomed Ones... We'll get her back, I know we will; now I need for you to believe that too. Okay?" Piper said as she still clung to her sister's arm."  
"You're right Piper, let's go find our sister." Prue said, drawing Piper into the hug she had been waiting for.

* * *

The moon peeked out from behind the overcast shadows. The florescent beams fell squarely on Phoebe's shivering silhouette.

"Well... well.. what do we have here? And just when I thought you were blown to smithereens. This must be my lucky night. Mr. D. will be most pleased." He sneered as he bent down to hoist the pretty package over his shoulder, taking her back to the cabin.

Phoebe felt the strong grip on her upper arms and held back the scream as his fingernails dug into her tender gash. She felt like a baton in a relay race, being passed from one evil on to another. So she took the remainder of her energies and planted her foot into the tenderness of her target. A mistake she would soon regret as the injured animal came back charging. A painful groin and a wounded pride is never a good combination. The back of his right hand made contact with the left of her cheek while his left fist was planted firmly into her midriff. The assault rendering her unconscious.

The cabin door flung open as Danielson casually glanced from his stance in front of the fireplace. The smoke from his pipe mingling with the mesquite of the roaring flames. "Well done Dominic, my boy, well done! Take her to the guestroom. Do to her what you will; you have well earned your reward. Consider it a bonus. Just make sure you don't damage the goods too badly. Li Yu will be here next week and he will be most pleased with the addition to his new international harem."

Dom offered a smile of appreciation as he shifted the weight of his _'bonus'_ to the other shoulder and headed to the spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

* * *

"So what did Andy say?" Piper asked as she handed Prue another cup of coffee.  
"Not much. They might have a lead on the van, but the guys wore masks and gloves so no prints are gonna come from the crime scene. The videotape showed no sign of Phoebe or the gunmen. Darryl is checking out the possibility of a connection in a chain of robberies over the last few months, but that takes time, which unfortunately is not on our side. But scrying is... so what do you say we give it a try?" Prue said, as she pulled her middle sister in the direction of the solarium.

* * *

Phoebe started to stir as she tried to focus on what was happening. Her heart nearly stopped as she found herself being hurled onto a huge double bed and the leering eyes staring back as he closed the door. Her blood ran cold as she saw that he was still on her side of the bedroom door.

* * *

Pulling out the map Prue motioned for Piper to lay the shirt near the spot marked San Francisco, while she placed the crystal over the western part of North America.

After nearly an hour they were going to give up as the crystal did little more then hang on the end of the black satin cord. Suddenly it made the slightest movement. The sparkling gemstone began to pull Prue's hand north, not relaxing until it crossed the map's border.

Prue and Piper gave each other an incredulous glance as the magical gemstone weakly laid itself over the bold text.

"SHE'S IN **CANADA!?"** They both shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper looked at the crystal in surprise. She was surprised at how long it had taken for them to even get anything on Phoebe, but now that it had it was more vague then before.

"Ok what the hell is that?" Prue, "It is suppose to stop where she is, not flat beside the country name."  
"I don't know, Phoebe is the experts in this."  
"Something isn't right. I mean first look at how long it took, then it just lies there pointing at the middle of the map at the word Canada."

Piper didn't know what else to do. Prue was right. It had taken to long and it had never just lain like that. It always stood straight up to where they needed to go.

"Maybe you're right, but maybe not. I don't think we did anything wrong." Piper thought as she started towards the BOS.

Prue watched over as Piper started to flip through the pages, "What are you thinking?"  
"Maybe it's demon related. Maybe a demon cast a spell or something and is blocking our magic."  
"Ok I thought we gave up on the demon theory?" Prue asked as she tried to follow Pipers train of thought.  
"We did. Until I found that blouse with blood on it and we both know that that rip was not a rip, it was to clean."  
"Like a knife." Prue added quietly.  
"Like a knife." Piper agreed as she turned another page. "Maybe it was more then a knife, maybe it was the demon she was fighting maybe he did something to her."  
"Or to the knife." Prue finished, seeing what the train of thought was Piper was thinking.  
"Exactly. Maybe who ever it was that attacked her had a potion or something on the knife and its effecting our ability to track or find her."

Prue stepped away from Piper and tried to piece everything together. "Maybe it's not just our magic it's stopping."  
"Ok lost me now." Piper looked up from the book  
"You picked up on it first. Phoebe was not herself the last few times she called. Like she was sick." Prue started as she paced the attic. "Phoebe has _ALWAYS_ been able to hide that from us. I mean she would be sick for days before we ever figured it out."  
"Yeah, one more thing we didn't know about her." Piper mumbled to herself.  
"Maybe what ever it was is making her sick or blocking her magic somehow and the side effect is her sick. I don't know. But she was not feeling good I could tell."  
"And now she is in Canada dressed for California." Piper put in as she saw the concern in Prues face and heard it in her voice. Their sister was in serious trouble.

**&-&-&**

"Any body home? The door was open." Andy closed the door and started through the house. He had been in it more then his own when he had been growing up. But now he was there on business; and not very good business either.  
"Andy. Hi."  
"Prue. I just came by to see how you two were holding up." He stepped towards her; "The door was open."  
"Yeah we just came in. Anything?" she wanted answers. If Andy didn't have anything new then her and Piper would have to figure out everything on their own.  
"Maybe. But." He wasn't sure how to go about what he had to say. Phoebe was like a baby sister to him as well. The conversation they had growing up came to his memory. How she had really gotten him to realize his feeling for her sister. And the times she had come to him when she got in a fight with Prue.

"Andy?" Piper came down the last few stairs and heard the hesitation in their friends' voice.  
"Maybe we should sit down." He guided them to the living room as he felt his heart ache as they sat down. "I got a call from an old friend. I started with him at the academy. He wasn't going to make it through and he knew it. So he left after the first year. But we always kept in touch. Once we had the description of the van we sent it out everywhere. Along with her picture."  
"So you found her?" Piper asked hoping.  
"Not really. We have a good idea where they went. And leaving behind a carnage of other hits similar to the one here."  
"Andy. Get to the point. Where is Phoebe?" Prue felt her anger rising with her concern for her baby sister  
"My friend works for customs, at the US/Canada border. A van matching the description crossed their crossing yesterday, late. He hadn't even had a chance to get the information out to everyone. But when he finally did one of the other guys working for him recognized Phoebes picture."  
"So why are we waiting here and not going up there to find her?"  
"Because Prue, he works at a remote crossing. Finding her up there would be nearly impossible to cover all the ground."  
"So what, we wait here until what? She turns up dead?" Piper voicing her own concerns.  
"No, the RCMP have already started a search, but I don't want you two to get your hopes up. Those three guys are bad news. They have left bodies all up the coast and some here before the kidnapping. It appears that robbing convenience stores is not their only line of work. We got a picture from the customs office in Canada. The oldest son has a rap sheet that would circle the world enough to stop global warming." he took in each of their faces. "Most of them are assault and rape." He couldn't put it to them any clearer or softer. They had a right to know. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Argon couldn't believe what was going on. He had idiots all around him that couldn't take care of a simple witch with no active power.

"We found her. It seems some of our counterparts of mortal evil have taken her."  
"Mortals. No matter how bad they seem are never are bad as they have the potential to be."  
"These one do. They have been on the underworld list for some time. And are prime candidates for after life evil."  
"Just tell me where she is, so I can kill her myself as you idiots can't seem to get the job done."

He glared at his minion as he felt the tug with his own power. It wasn't strong, but it was start for him to find her own his own. Concentrating on the witch he seeked, he smiled in victory as he blinked from existence. Knowing victory would soon be his.

* * *

"Yes Li Yu. You will be pleased. I believe she is exactly what you are looking for." Mr. Danielson listened to the other end of the conversation.

The man from overseas had always creeped even him out. For all his life experience he couldn't even begin to understand or want to understand the man he had been dealing with for the last ten years or more. All he did was deliver him the goods now and then when something of prime value came across his way, and this was one of those times. He knew Li Yu would be out his direction on business in Vancouver. What better way to deliver him some new merchandise?

"I guarantee you will be happy. And I promise she will not be harmed." He almost nodded as if the man was in front of him but what he was hearing he didn't like and he knew Dom wouldn't either; he had promised him a bonus.

"I understand though I had promised." He was cut off. "I understand Mr. Li Yu. No one. Yes I will see you in a few days." The conversation ending Mr. Danielson took in a deep breath. Dom had been with him for as long as he could remember. Growing up together in the ghettos of Chicago and moving around finally ending up in the rich forests of Canada's most western province.

Taking as they needed and killing for more. He was a professional and Dom had served him well over time. And he knew this was something his friend would not like at all.

Making his way through the large log cabin he tried to piece together the words that would make his friend understand.

**&-&-&**

Phoebe felt his eyes leering at her as she pushed herself to the other side to the bed. She felt drained physically and emotionally. She had started this game with her sisters and now look where it got her.

"Oh the fringe benefits of any job. But mine are always prime." Dom watched as she slowly tried to get as much distance from him. "You know I love the thrill of the chase. The one outside and now in here. Makes my heart almost tremble." He slid his sports jacket off his shoulder and tossed it on the nearest chair. "Don't make this too hard now will ya. I ain't suppose to leave to many marks. Mr. Li Yu gets upset when I do."

Phoebe stepped over the side of the bed never taking her eyes off of him. But she waited for her chance to get away from him and everyone else. All she wanted was to get back to her sisters.

She eyed him carefully as he moved around the bed not letting her get to far away.

"Come on honey I promise to be gentle. More so then that slob Sven would have been. You should thank me. I took care of him just for you."

Phoebe stepped back. She knew he almost had her pinned against the wall. But she wasn't going to give in that easily. Before he could say another word she found her inner strength and lunged out at him. She had only recently started to take self-defense classes, another thing her sisters didn't know about her. But she hoped the few classes she had taken would come in handy. That and what she had learned growing up with Prue and in NYC.

Her gamble paid off at first, but the second strike he got the upper hand. She felt the fist to her ribs as she bent over in pain. His words of warning lost on her as she tried to get her breath back.

She wasn't going to give up as easily as he hoped as she lunged at him again with her full body. Tackling him to the ground.

Each one rolling and jostling for the upper hand when the first shot went off from his gun. Followed soon after by another.

Staggering up and seeing the blood of the other as they stood there ready to attack again, the trigger was pulled a third time followed by the fourth and fifth and finally a sixth. Watching as the body dropped to the floor they tumbling towards the closed door knowing what would happen next. Opening the door and leaving a blood trail behind for anyone to see.


	10. Chapter 10

Muskrat... muskrat candle light, do the jitterbug and... They called it puppy love. Oh I guess they'll never know... that Ben, the two of us need look no more. We both found what we were looking for... was the biggest kick I ever got, was doing a thing called the crocodile rock, while the other kids were rocking round the clock, we were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock... O baby let me be your loving teddy bear, put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere...

She staggered down the muddy trail, hoping she was going in the reverse direction, in which the van had brought her hours before. She couldn't remember how long she had been moving, but after twenty rounds of link the song, she knew it must be at least five miles. The scope of her vision was narrowed by the heaviness of the rain, the range of her motion was limited by the pain that engulfed her frame. The only reason she played the musical child's game was to keep the involuntary urge to crumble from winning. So in order for self-preservation she needed to do whatever it took to say awake, or the blustery air and the natural elements would be her undoing. With every possible ounce of energy she redirected her thinking on how she made her narrow escape.

_She could see the meaning in his stare, and the heat of his lust, as he pinned her to the wall. She knew that she was in no position or condition to fight off the brute strength of a 250 pound, 6' 5" monster linebacker in heat, but she had to try. So she rallied her remaining strength and gave into her need not to be attacked. She lunged, causing both to fall onto the plush pile of the hazelnut carpeting. A dive here and a roll there, had her once again pinned, with her assailant having the upper hand which now contained a gun. Phoebe's vision was fuzzy and her balance disoriented. But the fact a gun was pointing at her chest was not to be missed. She took the opportunity to affect the obvious outcome, by pretending to have gone unconscious. The plan would have worked had Dom been as dumb as he looked, but unfortunately his spurned 'affections' and unrequited urges were the driving force behind his decision making and the fact Mr. Danielson said not to harm her was quickly forgotten as the guns trigger was released._

_The searing heat of the leaded ball landed in her chest like a football player with a mission. The pain was overshadowed by the fact that the next bullet had her name on it if she didn't redirect its course. The gunman was taken off guard when she swiped the weapon from his loosened grip. In the time it took him to register what she had just done the hammer was cocked and a warning shot expelled. His fury at being outsmarted by a woman, a woman who was sick and injured no less, made him fight to regain the pride slowly leaving his manhood. He went to tackle the now gun toting Annie Oakley and was rewarded with a slug landing squarely in his upper thigh. Like a cornered animal attempting to recapture the advantage, he stumbled forward grabbing at her ankles, but was rewarded with another hit this time in a region of his solarplexis._

_Phoebe's hand was shaking so badly she was surprised she was able to make contact with the ravenous enemy. The sound of heavy footsteps sent both wounded parties into high alert. But as the pinnacle of survival reached its climax, the last bullet entered the chest of Mr. Danielson. Phoebe's heavy breathing was all that was heard, as both men had lost their ability to exhale by the fatal wounds administered by a frightened girl who just wanted to be at home with her sisters._

* * *

She couldn't get the words Andy had just told her out of revolving mind loop. A fear every woman has, but one she knew was especially so for Phoebe. She remembered, when as a senior in high school, she had rounded the corner, ready to give her sister hell for being late, when she found Phoebe pinned to the ground with the captain of the football team. Prue just reacted, her power for protection, needed no supernatural boost as she kicked his ass into humiliation. She would never forget the look of terror on her baby sister's face as she went to her side. A look she knew would be forever part of her memory.

Prue felt the hand of her middle sister reach for hers as she saw where Prue's thoughts were heading. Piper was about to say something when Andy's cell phone rang, and all three's attention was diverted to the possible answers the other end might holds.

* * *

Argon stared at the two piles of ashes that once held his best soldiers. The information they provided was most valuable but their ineptness was more than he could tolerate. The prize of the witch was too great an accolade to leave in the fumbling hands of the underworld's version of Dumb and Dumber. So with one last glance at the silent cinders he shimmered from the cave.

* * *

She lost count of how many times the ground had claimed her balance. The fever would pull her to the murky earth, only to have her effort to rise again thwarted by the crash of a thunderous boom. The glowering moon was now making its way to the heavenly time clock, passing the happy brightness of the sun, as they changed shifts. Phoebe had unwittingly wandered off the two track that she was using as a compass. The underbrush led to a thinning forest, which she took as a best hotel she was going to get this late in the day and on a weekend. She had grabbed a cable knit sweater off the chair before leaving the log cabin, but the blood and rain had turned it into a wet blanket and sadly for Phoebe the only source of warmth she was going to be given as the wind wiped around her balled up frame.

* * *

"That was Darryl, seems the RCMP have located the van. Needle in a haystack location, they really know there territory. My hats go off to those..." But Andy was cut off by an impatient Piper.  
"Andy you can send flowers and a thank you later... WHAT THE _HELL_ DID THEY SAY?" She said as her voice rang over the shushing tones of Prue's admonitions.  
"Seems that a couple of trappers noticed the van pass them as they were out checking their snares. The Mounties only received this information after the bearded nomads, were guaranteed no prosecution. The men followed the trail which led to lodge... it had two dead bodies in the master bedroom and three more just inside the surrounding woods."  
"AND?!" Prue's voice was now the one making the crystal rattle, as she needed to know that Phoebe was not among the casualties.  
"Darryl tried to find out, but the poor connection was broken but the bad weather that Vancouver is under at the moment. Sorry... but I don't know... I don't know if any of the bodies was Phoebe.

* * *

The sound of birds and the gentle breeze stirred the prone woman to open her eyes. They were instantly snapped shut when the pain unmercifully made its presence known. She knew for instinct she needed to keep moving. So she pulled her broken body vertical and headed in the direction south, hoping she was reading the position of the sun correctly.

* * *

He leered over the truck driver as the astheme protruded from his neck. With a wave of a hand Argon donned a red and black flannel shirt, a pair of faded jeans that were three sizes too small for the beer gut that grossly hung over the brass belt buckle that read..._ 'Kenworth'_. With an evil grin hiding behind the shaggy beard, he pulled himself in to the cab of the eighteen wheeler and took off in the direction of the highway. The scent of his new spell leading him to her like a lamb to the slaughter.

* * *

She exited the wood and found herself in a simple open field... As she reached the other side it then became a reeded bog, a marshland that unknowingly was the natural dividing line between Canada and the US. Closing her eyes she made haste across the murky swamp, not wanting to think about the contents. She nearly passed out from the stench the foamy sloth that was contaminating the air with, but her will to live pulled her to the top of the ravine and to the roadway.

She was exhausted, and nearing hypothermia, so she leaned against the closest thing that stood upright. So there Phoebe stood propped up against the steel poles holding a sign saying "WELCOME TO SPOKANE!"

Her heart quickened with the first ray of hope she felt in days, as in the sky blue distance she saw the monstrous rig heading in her direction.

* * *

Piper felt her anger boiling inside as she paced back and forth in the attic. Prue and her had tried everything in the BOS and everything outside of it. They had tried making their own spells but still nothing led them to where Phoebe was. The only thing they had to go on was she was somewhere in Canada and some how involved in a murder. A murder of five people at that.

She ran her hands over her face in despair. She knew Phoebe would have nothing to do with a murder let alone five. But she needed to know what had happened. Not only to Phoebe, but also in general. How had a childs game gone so wrong?

Prue had said her good-byes to Andy and now stood at the threshold of the attic, watching Piper. She closed her eyes a moment knowing that this was mostly her fault. She had egged Phoebe into the game to start with. Now she had to face Piper and find Phoebe to set everything right.

"Piper. Andy's gone. Why don't we try again to try and find her?"  
"Prue I can't do this anymore. I have been up here for the last two hours trying to find her. Everything I do nothing seems to work." Piper felt her own feelings of lose entering her. It was a feeling she had been trying to push away but now suddenly it was winning despair and lost hope was all she knew.  
"You can Piper. We just need to have faith in our magic and in Andy." Prue stepped beside Piper and pulled her close almost instinctively knowing her younger sister was about to break down, "He will find her Piper, we have to hang on to that. He will."

* * *

Argon knew he was close. He could almost taste her he was so close. He pulled the rig to a police barricade and waited, as each one was check. He saw his light as he neared the border. Almost there he knew it. A few more miles and he would cross the borders between the countries to the humans. To him it was silly having borders. Especially between two countries that had been allies for so many years it was inconsequential. He couldn't imagine living under such strict scrutiny when it wasn't necessary. But that was not his worry. He needed and wanted her. He was so close a few more miles he would reach the border crossing and then it was home run straight to her.

He pulled his rigged to the shoulder looking at the lights as the casts their shadows against the trees. He had to find out if she was there without drawing suspicion to himself.

He watched as reporters hurried around everywhere all trying to be the first to break the story of the multiple murders in the backwoods.

He looked around trying to find the most susceptible to talking. Making his way across the mud covered road he approached him.

"Hey. What's going?"  
"Just a person known in the black market trade was murdered. Him and who they think was his right hand man."  
"Wow. Black market as in women?" his key. He would find out now if she were involved though he could sense her strongly.  
"Yeah, but that's it. No women were found anywhere around here as of yet. They are looking at what looks to be a fresh fire on the outskirts of the property but as I said. Still no sign of any women."

He couldn't believe it. How could she not be here? Everything he felt lead him right here. The spell he had written leading him to the magic of the potion. He reached his rig and felt his own anger run a fury of gambits. She was close, he knew that. As he closed his eyes and searched for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy knocked on the door knowing what he brought was not good news.

Prue opened the door as she had many times before, and the times before also revealing the handsome face of the one whom had taken her heart so many years ago.

"Andy."  
"Hi Prue." He stepped inside making his way to the living room seeing Piper sitting on the couch, "Hi Piper."  
"Andy, anything?"  
"Yeah. She wasn't at the scene. None of the bodies at the sight matched that of Phoebe. But the three that kidnapped her were."  
"So where is she Andy?" Piper shot out. Her sister wasn't dead but she was still missing.  
"I'm sorry Piper. I don't know." was all he could say. He felt the familiar bound to the two of them a bound he had forged years before in grade school. A family separate to his own, that he always protected.

Prue moved and sat beside Piper she took partially responsibility to what was going on. But at least they knew she wasn't dead that gave them some hope.

* * *

The rig pulled over stopping 50yrds away from the person on the side of the road. The driver got out and quickly ran back to the figure leaning against the sign hoping that someone would stop. Placing an arm around the obviously injured person they guided them back to the rig. Hoisting them up to the passenger seat and into the back sleeping quarters, they made their way back to the drivers seat.

"Ok I'm just going to drive to the next truck stop and then we can take care of you there honey. I can't stop here for fear of any sheriffs. And the sight of you will bring to many questions."

The rig shifted into gear as she felt herself almost lulling to sleep with the steady rhythm of the engine.

She hadn't even notice the truck pulling over and stopping. The engines cutting out. She heard the almost gentle voice speaking to her. She felt the sting of someone applying pressure to her shoulder.

"Any closer to the right honey and you would have been dead." the voice spoke steady knowing what it was doing.

The scream filled the cab as the pressure was applied more with the cleaning solution.

"Ok easy there kiddo. It ok its over now."

She felt the cool cloth on her forehead but made no further movement. She felt safe for the first time in the last week. Everything she had been through since they had grabbed her seemed so distance now. All she thought of was her sisters. Feeling the need to get back to them.

Daylight cracked its way through her closed eyelids. She tried to push it way but she couldn't, even as the engines once again tried to pull her back to sleep.

She felt terrible. Between what ever was wrong with her health wise now she had a bullet wound to tend with. "Oh this is sooo not my week."  
"I see you're awake dear."

Phoebe quickly looked forward to see the rushing of the telephone pole past the window. She looked at the driver who she knew was the same person who tended her last night. "Um yeah. Where are we?"  
"We just passed the border into Nevada."  
"Nevada?" she moved carefully into the front of the cab. Taking in the hard features of the driver to her left.  
"You got a name missy?"  
"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell. You?"  
"Friends call me Casey. You can call Me Casey."

Phoebe looked to the road and back, "I will. Casey. Thanks"  
"You want to tell me how it is I found you on the side of the road almost bleeding to death?"  
"Long story."  
"We got time Phoebe."  
"Can I ask fist where we're going?"  
"I'm heading to Vegas with the load I got and from there I have no idea."  
"Ever been to San Francisco?"

Casey looked over at the girl beside her. Even from there she could see the perspiration on her skin. What was she hiding? "Can't say I have."

The next few hours Phoebe told Casey everything from the start of her game of Marco Polo with her sisters to being kidnapped by three guys. She left out the magic part of getting attacked in the hospital by a demon as well as the bookstore.

"Look we are nearing Vegas. If you want, I can drop this load and take you to San Francisco. I'm not big on cities but I don't think you could make it on your own."  
"That would be great. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. And look, I think when we get to Vegas you should see a doctor about that gunshot wound."

Phoebe looked at her shoulder and found no reason to disagree with Casey. She leaned back against the seat letting sleep once again take her.

**&-&-&**

"Look just get me the information. I know there is more to this then what I think." She waited for the answer coming through her CB.

The crackle of the radio brought her back to semi consciousness. But she made no movement. She felt the throbbing in her shoulder causing her to clinch her jaw tight.

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. That's what came up on the name."

Casey looked over at Phoebe and then to the road on front of her.

"Casey. What's going on? Why'd you ask?"  
"No reason Billy. No reason. I'll see you in a few hours." She ended the conversation as she focused on her precious cargo. And not the one in the trailer behind her, but the one beside her in the rig.

"Casey?"  
"Phoebe. You're awake." Casey looked at her passengers shocked and curious. Curious to how much she had heard.  
"Yeah. Um. What was that all about?" he heart raced as she feared she was once again in over her head. Prue was right again and she wasn't even here to tell her. She had gotten herself into a situation she wasn't sure she could get out of.  
"That?"  
"The radio conversation? Casey please just tell me. Good or bad I can deal with it. Hell I have no choice I'm thousands of miles from home and my sisters. I just want this stupid game I started to end."

Casey held her gaze to the road in front of her before turning, "You never told me you were a Charmed One."


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of shattered glass and the unique smell of evil prevailed the atmosphere like a cheap bar room brawl. The white hats out numbered by the black ones two to one. Then the odds were craftily stacked in favor of the immortals when three more colorful monsters shimmered into the Manor. The new editions completed the wicked hue of the primary colors. The ROY G. BIV of the underworld were not as wonderful as the beauty of a rainbow or as calming as the spectrum of a kaleidoscope. No they were more demonic breath takers and Hell's heartbreakers. Their mission... the Charmed Ones. The cost... Their lives.

The Source had quickly gotten word that the Power of Three was a fraction short, and pulled out all the stops in his campaign to oust the thorn in his side from advancing any farther. So he gathered the best and the worst... searching the astral planes and the wasteland. The troops were gathered and sent out in intervals leaving the remaining two-thirds to fight 24/7. The past three days had been nothing but round the clock, in your face action. The nonstop free-for-all was taking its toll, Prue had been skimmed in the shoulder by a fireball and Piper had been sent sailing, letting gravity work it's own raw magic.

The blur of the two sisters was all that was seen, as they dove for the upturned sofa, being used as a temporary bunker. The exposed synthetic stuffing proved its value when yet another flaming orb replaced another daylily with a scorch mark. But no matter how educated or skilled they always underestimated the ammunition of sisterhood. The one thing that even the Source himself would wave off as inconsequential. It was always their undoing, this time being no exception. With a loyalty that is only made stronger when faced with adversity, the two Halliwell women rose to the occasion. Taking all the anger that was boiling over the past seventy-two hours, combined with the rush of adrenaline that was the fuel that kept them upright and lets face it you have two very pissed off witches. The Raucous Rainbow Seven didn't know what hit 'em when in quick succession the Freeze... Fly... Flame method leveled them to mere piles of toxic ash. When the last of the vile cinders fell to the ground, indicating that the battle was over, both sisters too crumpled into a heap from both exhaustion and relief.

* * *

She had leaned her throbbing head against the cool of the glass for what she thought was just a few minutes; but the smell of diesel fuel and the way too chipper voice of Casey pulled her back to the inside of the semi's cab. She thought she heard the big rig's driver say something about carrying a Charmed One but she wasn't sure if it was real or if her high fever was making her hallucinate. She shook her head, physically attempted to clear her deeply foggy thoughts, but soon regretted it as it made the Nevada flatland turn 3D. The crackle of the CB monitor faded as the black sea of her periphery pulled her back into the deep end of its escape.

Casey couldn't believe what she had just heard. She would never forget the stories her mom would tell; of a trio of powerful witches that would someday rise from the infamous Warren line. A tale that was past down from mother to daughter for countless generations. It wasn't that she didn't believe, like others in her small Michigan town, who scoffed it off as antiquated folklore. It was that she actually had one third of the legendary threesome riding in the passenger seat of her cab that is what floored her. But the fandom soon gave way to panic as she saw the trickle of blood escaping the corner of Phoebe's mouth. With one last call to her Wiccan dispatcher, telling her to alert the nearest hospital to her location that she was bringing in an injured uh... hitchhiker, she shifted into high gear and let the multi engine machine do the rest.

* * *

Argon slammed his fist into the center of the steering wheel. How could his powers fail him of all times... now, just when he was so close. Reining in his fury he closed his eyes and once again began to locate her with his global satellite of evil. But soon he detected not just her powers, which were weakening quickly, but that of another. One of her sisters perhaps... no he could tell that the power was latent. A strength, that in time would be very powerful, one that could be of danger to him and his associates. The power of the witch he wanted was faint and barely made the radar screen, so he focused on the witch-to-be... a sneer was replaced by a grin which was then formed into a menacing laugh as he hit the lo-jack lock sending Argon and his eighteen wheel hit man in a direct course with his prey.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Prue asked as it took Piper longer to wake up than it had the past few run in's.  
"Well if you call being used as demonic crash test dummy, being ok than I have never been better." Piper bit out, wincing as she took Prue's proffered hand.

Dusting herself off she glanced at her sister to see if she was ok, it wasn't until then that she noticed the torn shoulder and the raw blister starting to appear. "You... Kitchen... Now!!" Piper ordered, not giving Prue anytime to object.

Plunking her eldest sister into the closest chair, she moved with accuracy to the first aid kit that was forever being used on the youngest of the trio. She then glided over to the freezer opened it, never looking and pulled out the ice pack that was in the coldest part of the icebox. She then made her way over to Prue and began to clean and dress the inflammation caused by the nasty fireball that took a bite out of her sister's upper arm.

"How do you... Owwey... You do that?" Prue asked as Piper tried to apply the antiseptic to the fleeing shoulder.  
"Oh come back here you big baby... you know ...you are just like Phoebe, she acts the same way when I do this for her." Piper answered, pulling her sister's wound back in the direction of the sterile pad she would soon be applying. But it was only then that she saw the tears in the exhausted eyes of the sister who placed the weight of the world in her care, and more importantly the safety and welfare of her sisters. The fact that she encouraged this whole Marco Polo game was now going to destroy her. The arms that tenderly cared for her wound were now caring for her emotions, a fair trade as far as Piper was concerned; a gesture her big sister provided more times then she could recall. To be honest she was in need of the comfort just as much as Prue.

They didn't realize how long they stayed that way, just resting in the fact they had each other, while a part of them never gave up on finding their sister. The doorbell was what pulled them apart as they, together, went to meet the unannounced guest.

As Prue took the handle of the recently replaced door, she couldn't help but think that perhaps help had arrived. The opened door revealed an elderly woman, no taller than 5' and about the age of 75. She was impeccably dressed, though her clothes were dated. Her hair was immaculate with every strand teased and back combed into an old-fashioned style. The face was hesitant and timid, while the concern in her eyes was one that would never be passe.

"May I help you?" Prue cautiously asked, still reeling from the previous impromptu visitors.  
"Uh.. Well I hope I may be of some help to you... Is this the house of Phoebe Halliwell?" The woman questioned, her eyes never leaving the license she held in her hand.  
"Yes... Yes it is. Do you know where Phoebe is?" Piper's anxious voice pulled the woman's features to meet hers.  
"Well, maybe. But I can't be sure." The wrinkled brow turned more furrowed as she glanced down at the face on the NYC, DMV standard issue card.

Prue recognized the mannerism to be similar to one of Phoebe's premonitions and was considering... was she 'friend or foe'?

"Oh dear..." The comely matron said as she started to sway and her hands began to tremble.  
"Oh dear? Oh dear!? What oh dear... Look lady an 'oh dear' in this house spells nothing but trouble... with a capital T!" Piper rambled... she couldn't get a read on this woman who seemed to pose no threat yet knew of her baby sister, and that well... well that just freaked her out.

Prue pulled at her middle sister, giving a_ 'pull it together and fast'_ look, which was interrupted when the aged woman gasped and grabbed for the doorframe. Prue was the first to react, with one hand firmly taking hold of the frail arm and the other gently guiding the woman into the foyer. She was going with her instincts and believed that this kindly caller was a godsend.

Once they got her settled in the kitchen with a cup of Grams' herbal tea they could see that the stranger was beginning to come out of her trance like state... one that both sisters recognized as a premonition..

Prue pushed off the weariness that was raging war with her energy and focused on the woman who might be able to bring her baby sister back home. With a tenderness she administered to very few, Prue took the hand, gnarled by time into hers and asked..."Who are you... And what do you know about my sister?"  
"Well, I'm not sure really, but I believe your sister is in great danger." The woman replied, taking a sip from the floral patterned china, letting the steam soothe her from the vision's awful side effects.  
"And you know this how?" Piper questioned, still not as unsure who or what to trust, as this whole witch gig was so not what she wanted out of life.  
"Well it's hard to explain really... most people just laugh or chalk it up to me being a whacked out old biddy. But I have had this... gift all my life... I have worked with the police on several occasions and even helped a private investigating firm find one of their missing detectives, but that was many years ago and..." But Prue cut her off.  
"You have premonitions don't you... You saw Phoebe and that is how you know she is in danger."  
"Yes... I was drawn to the crime scene and well I... well I 'borrowed' your sister's ID and that is how I found you two."  
"But the license is the one she got when she was in NYC, how could that... oh never mind in this business nothing makes much sense." Piper quipped, refilling the empty cup.  
"Thank you Piper, you are very kind, but if you want me to help find your sister, I think we better hurry..."  
"She's hurt isn't she?" Piper said, more than asked.  
"Yes, very badly from what I could see, but at the moment she is in good hands... I think."  
"Look Mss..." Prue started  
"Eleanor... Eleanor Willard." The soft, spoken women replied.  
"Look Eleanor, you got me back at ... 'is this the house of Phoebe Halliwell', I just want my sister back, and I... we believe in your ability to help. What do you need from us?" Prue asked with hope

* * *

Casey glanced at her passenger and could tell by the pallid features and the laboured breathing she needed to hurry if Phoebe was going to make it to the hospital in time. Just as she was about to go all Paul Tracey, she felt the hammer of the diesel move under her, without the aid of her foot. Giving the control panel a once over she saw nothing out of the ordinary, except that the speedometer was quickly inching to the triple digits. As she looked out the huge windscreen, her fears were building up speed as well, as she watched in the near distance another truck heading straight for them.

Argon's finger flicked and sent a wave of magic that would lock the course of destiny. The underworld would soon be HIS!

Only one person would live to tell the tale... Who will it be??

* * *

Authors Note .. Eleanor Willard was the name of the character from Charlie's Angels that helped the Angles find Kris when she was abducted in Hawaii. Hence the comment about helping a PI firm finding one of thier own. A little play on Arron Spellings characters..


	13. Chapter 13

The car moved quickly along the interstate. The mysterious lady hadn't told them much only that she had _'seen'_ Phoebe and wanted to help in anyway she could. She needed something that Phoebe held dear to her and it was an old teddy bear that Piper soon emerged with. Before they all piled in the jeep and started on the trip that would finally help them get their sisters back

Prue looked at the older lady as she held tight to Phoebes old drivers' license and the bear she had giving to her for her fifth birthday.

"The last thing we heard Ms. Willard was that Phoebe was in Canada."  
"Please, call me Eleanor. And I don't think she is there anymore. I think she is closer to you then you might think."

Pipers eyes darted from Prue to the rearview mirror, "What do you mean she's closer?"  
"Just that she is closer. And she is in trouble."

Prue kept her eyes on Eleanor with concern. She knew Phoebe was hurt already to add that she was in trouble meant something more. She looked over at Piper for a moment seeing her concern as well, before turning her eyes to the passing trees outside the window.

Eleanor held the bear in her hands looking down at it now and then as she also took in the passing trees, or so it seemed. She was searching for Phoebe getting a sense of her.

"This bear is very special to her."

Piper looked again to the mysterious lady in the back seat, "Prue gave it to her for her fifth birthday. She was sick and we had to cancel her birthday party." Piper started as she cast a glance over at Prue who hadn't moved, just kept her eyes on the passing trees. "Prue had seen her sister eyeing it in the toy department one day. It was more then she had planned on spending for Phoebs birthday, but as she was sick Prue just had to get it for her. Phoebe took it everywhere with her, even sleepovers to her friends." Piper explained and turned back to Prue, "She even took it to NYC when she went out there almost a year ago." The last part she said to Prue more then anything for she knew Prue didn't know Phoebe had taken the bear with her then.

"I can sense the importance it represents to her." she closed her eyes feeling where she might find the lost young lady. "Something has happened."

Prue quickly spun in her seat and looked back at Eleanor. "What? Is she ok?"  
"I'm not sure but I think she feels she might be in danger." She tried to focus on the feeling she was having. "It's very hot and flat. But I see bright lights all around her. But she is cold. Deep inside she is shivering despite the heat."

**&-&-&**

How long had they been driving? Minutes became hours as the sun set behind them. They pulled into the parking lot of a hotel needing sleep but knowing that two wouldn't get much as the earlier morning would come quickly and they would continue again to search for their sister. Eleanor had intrigued them and in their line of work anyone with special gifts that could help them were always welcome.

"Prue?" Piper's voice was almost unheard in the darkness as she lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
"Yeah." She had a feeling she knew what Piper was going to ask her and she wasn't sure what she would do to answer her. This was all her fault. _I should have never agreed to that stupid game. I should have never let her bait me into it.  
_"We'll get her back right. I mean she is gonna be ok right?"

Prue turned over and could almost see the tears tracking down her sisters' face. She got off her bad and went to Piper, pulling her close to her as she let her cry into her shoulder.

"She can't wait to rub it in my face that she was right and I was wrong. Marco Polo. Remember when we played that as kids?"  
"Yeah she was good at it then too." Piper sniffed back a tear

Silence enveloped them each in their own thoughts on their baby sister.

"This isn't your fault Prue."

She didn't reply. She knew what Piper was trying to do but she couldn't get past her own fears and guilt.

"Prue she got us both. We both agreed to this stupid game."  
"I pushed her Piper. My pride once again got in the way. And the consequences are the end of the power of three if we don't find her."  
"We will. As you said. She is somewhere waiting to tell us both that we don't know her. And you know she was right. Remember after the fear demon. I didn't even ask her how she was. I just assumed she was fine. Yet she almost watched you die. I never gave her any comfort. I just brushed it aside."  
"And I never supported her with Evita. I just assumed the worse right away."

Silence was again filed the space between them as sleep finally won out, though not for long as the sun broke through the split in the curtain letting them know it was time to keep moving. Time to find their sister.

* * *

The sounds of the scraping metal against each other and along the pavement could have been heard for miles away. The metal crashing against the hard ground as it flipped over and over sending pieces of metal and glass sailing through the air striking out at anything that dared get in its way.

The sounds finally stopped to silence. Nothing moved but the slow drip of the gasoline and the flow of the blood. The desert vastness once more swallowing up any sound made for miles.

A hawk circled high in the air its screech the only thing heard as desert animals scurried for cover, not wanting to be the next meal. But it had bigger sights as it came lower to the slow rise of smoke from the machines of man. The smell of the blood reaching into its most wild of nature.

Sirens wailed in the distance as still the only sound was of the hawks screech from up above. The only movement was created by the warm wind off the desert sands. Moving the sand across the dunes and over the wreckage that lay in carnage in the middle of the hwy and spread down its blacked tarmac.

**&-&-&**

All Billy was getting was static. Ever since Casey and himself figured what was going on he was in panic mode. He cared for Casey and what they believed in. He recalled her telling him the stories she had heard from her grandmother. But they were stories he already knew. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her, before disappearing in a sea of blue and white sparkle of lights.

He could see the fast approaching lights in the distance. He had called them as soon as he lost the connection with Casey. Her voice was panicked as she tried to gain control back of her big rig. But as she said to Billy, she knew it wasn't natural. And she had a feeling that what ever was after her had everything to do with the passenger next to her.

He ran as fast as he could to the bent up chunk of metal that lay at the side of the road. His adrenaline pushing him faster, as he reached the rig. He could smell the gasoline and could see the small flame set at the back of the truck. He reached the cab finding the two bodies almost intertwined. The blood covering both of them so much he didn't know were the injuries where. But he knew he had to get them both out and fast or there would be no hope in saving either one. Knowing the truck could explode at any moment he reached in and checked pulses on both. Finding one extremely weak and the other lost, he concentrated on the one that still had a chance of life.

He smashed the window with his foot and made his way carefully inside. Reaching under her arms he gently eased her from the position she was in. He knew it was dangerous as he wasn't sure of her injuries, but he knew anything would be better then dead. And once he got her out he could then concentrate on healing her. But there was no time. He dragged her out of the truck and away from the rig when the flame finally reached its destination blowing the truck up sending parts of it through the air.

Billy dropped to the ground protecting her in anyway he could as the hot metal rained down around them. But as the sirens pulled to a stop he knew he couldn't stay, and once again disappeared wishing he had just a bit more time to at least heal the more serious injures completely. But now he was afraid for her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Eleanor kept her concentration as focused as she could. She knew that Phoebe meant everything to the two girls in the front seat. She had kept a third sight on her the whole night and now again today as they drove through the desert.

Piper watched as telephone pole after another whizzed past the jeep. Prue was driving, leaving her time to think about her baby sister. No matter what the end result of this was she vowed to spend more time with Phoebe and get to know her real sister. It all started as a stupid little fight. But in the end Phoebe was right. Piper didn't know her sister. She didn't know where she spent her free time. Or where she went when she wanted to get away from it all and just think about nothing.

Her mind trying to come up with some way to make it up to her she was suddenly filled with a cold dark feeling. Cold enough that she wrapped her arms around her body trying to push away the darkness that was threatening to over whelm her.

Prue looked at Piper from the corner of her eye and saw her hold her arms tight around. Piper felt it too. She had and overwhelming urge to slam on the brakes and pull Piper in her arms but she had to keep going. It was the only way to find out for sure that what she felt inside was not true. She had to believe that Phoebe was still alive

Eleanor picked up the brown bear that had been with them in their travels. She closed her eyes reaching out to the one they all sought.

Her gasp from the back seat caused both Prue and Piper to look at her fearing something had happened.

"What?" they both asked  
"She is moving. Very fast."  
"Is she ok?" Again the duel question coming from them both.  
"I can't tell. But I feel an urgency around her." she opened her eyes. "Hurry."

Prue gripped the wheel tighter as she watched the speedometer climb higher.

* * *

The pilot guided the helicopter down on the pad with precision. Not even a jostle upon landing. Figures quickly moved from the edge of the roof pulling out the cargo it carried in the back.

People rushed moving the gurney quickly along the red lines painted on the floors. Orders where yelled out as the medical team went to work.

Billy rushed through the main door and saw the police in the lobby.

"Billy."  
"What happened?" he knew, he had been there, but none of them knew that. He had to play along for the time.  
"It looks like another truck ran Casey off the road. "I'm sorry Billy. She didn't make it."  
"I was just talking to her. She." He knew she was but even now hearing it this way still hurt. He was her whitelighter. He was supposed to protect her. "She. Um she said she had a passenger."  
"They just brought her in. she is in the OR. She was lucky by the looks of it." he looked at his friend. "We are trying to figure out who she is. Did Casey say anything to you."  
"Um. A bit. Um she was from San Francisco. And her name was, um Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell."  
"Thanks Billy. I am really sorry about Casey. Do you want to tell her family?"  
"Yeah that would be best I think."  
"I'll go see if I can track down Ms. Halliwell's family in California."

Billy watched his friend leave. He felt his legs start to buckle from under him. Casey was the one charge he had true feelings for, even though it was forbidden. But she was doing what she loved. Helping another witch. "And you got to meet one of the Charmed Ones." He said to no one.

* * *

The shriek of the cell broke the silence as the jeep moved along the desert road. Piper grabbed the phone and flipped it open anxiously as she read the name on the display hoping for good news about Phoebe. "Andy hi."

Prue took a quick look at Piper, "What? What is it?" she watched as Pipers face went ashen and she nearly dropped the phone.

"Andy are you sure?" was all she said as she used every ounce of strength not to drop the phone. "Thanks Andy. Yeah we will, bye."

Prue was pulling over when Piper looked over at her, the tears glistening in her eyes told Prue more then she wanted to know. Something had happened to Phoebe.

"Piper. What happened? What did he say?" she felt the panic inside her heart grip tighter.  
"That..that was Andy."  
"Yeah I got that Piper what happened?"  
"Um he got a call from the Nevada state patrol."  
"Nevada? What the hell is she doing in Nevada?"  
"She. There. um." The tears ran down her face. Prue reached over and took her hands in hers.  
"Piper. Please. Just tell me." Her heart was preparing itself for the worst.  
"She was in a really bad accident. They um. Are operating on her right now. They don't know if she is going to make it Prue." She locked eyes with Prue as she let all her tears and fears run down her face.

Prue couldn't even hold hers in as she leaned over and drew Piper into a hug. This wasn't happening it was just a game. A game they played as kids when it was raining outside. A game that was only to last the weekend. The innocents of the game disappeared when someone decided to hold up a store and take Phoebe as a ticket safely out of town.

"Piper." Prue pulled back and looked at Piper, the tears flowing freely from the red eyes. "We both know she is to stubborn to die. She will hang on so she can rub it in our faces that she beat us at her game. She wants her prize and will hang on for that." she ran her thumb under Pipers eyes, wiping away her tears. "Where is she?"  
"Um Andy said Vegas I think."  
"Ok, we were heading that way anyway. We should be there in a couple of hours." Prue gave Piper another quick hug before starting the jeep again and shifting it onto the hwy.

Eleanor sat quietly in the back as the two sisters grieved with their fear of what had happened. She knew something wasn't right, she had felt it. Almost felt her pain. But she also felt her strength and will. Her will to hold on to see her sisters. She knew what Prue was saying was right. She would see them again.

* * *

Billy sat beside her as the machines beeped quietly in the room. He didn't even know her, only heard of her, mostly through his friend Leo. Though all Whitelighter's had heard of the Charmed Ones. He didn't want her to be alone, and he knew that Casey would understand and would probably do the same if she was still alive.

He wanted to reach over and heal her completely but he couldn't. it would be to hard to explain. This was something she would have to deal with on her own. He just wished her sisters would get there soon. Knowing how close they were, it would be that one touch that would ease her healing faster.

* * *

The lights of the city was lost on them as they navigated through the streets. Everything was a buzz of people and noise. Prue tapped anxiously on the steering wheel as they sat at yet another light.

"Oh god. This is ridiculous." Piper spoke out annoyed at the slowness the traffic was moving. She just wanted to get to the hospital. The drive had taken then almost twelve hours. She had tried to sleep and couldn't, she offered to switch with Prue but she said no. Piper knew why. It was a way for her to keep her mind from thinking the worst of Phoebe.

"There. Thank god." She finally let out a breath as she pointed to the hospital sign. The lights on it paled in comparison to what they had seen on the strip.

Prue pulled into the parking lot and ran the rest of the way with Pipers hand firmly in her grip. The drive there was nothing but a blur to her. Piper had offered to drive but she needed to keep her mind from thinking of her sisters' condition. So driving helped her if a small bit. Not enough as all she thought about was Phoebe. How they had ended up there. Not the game but how it all started. Phoebe was right. They didn't know their sister. They, no she, always assumed the worst.

The white walls passed them by bringing them no comfort. As they reached the administration desk Prue wanted answers to all the questions she had in her head.

"Phoebe Halliwell? She was brought in here earlier to day some sort of accident?"

The nurse looked up sympathetically. To receive news of a loved ones accident was always the hard on the family. Arriving at the hospital not knowing what was going was harder. The questions almost ripping your mind apart.

"Dr Newton is the physician taking care of her case. I'll page him for you. If you want to take a seat he should be here momentarily." She reached for the phone and dialed the number as Prue guided Piper to the nearest chair.

Prue sat down and pulled Piper to her lap.

"She's ok Piper. We have to believe that."  
"I know. She's strong." Piper leaned against Prue as they waited for the Doctor to tell them what had happened.

"Halliwell?" the young doctor no more then 25 Prue guess started toward them,  
"Here." Piper got off her lap as Prue stood up stepping towards the doctor.  
"I'm Dr. Newton. If you come with me I can take you up to your sister."  
"Is she ok?" Piper just wanted an answer to her fears. She felt Prues hand in hers, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"She suffered some burns and punctured lung from the crash. Some bruised and broken ribs. Her fever is also quite high which had us worried. She also had what looked like a gunshot wound to her arm."  
"What?"  
"We managed to repair her lung and her ribs will heal in time. We also stitches up her arm. But the fever had us the most worried. Has she been sick lately?"  
"We aren't sure. We hadn't seen her in a few days. But she called and she sounded like she was coming down with something."  
"Well if we could get some history on where she had been that would help. The police also would like to know what happened with the accident and how she got a gunshot wound." He paused before continueing. "I must warn you though. She isnt out of the woods yet."  
"Can we see her?" Piper voice was quiet as they came to a stop outside a closed door.  
"She's in there. She hasn't come around yet but don't be to long." He turned and left them alone

Prue pushed the door open with one hand and held tight to Piper with the other. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw all the machines that were hooked up around Phoebe. But she also so the man siting beside her.

Billy looked up as the door eased open. He would recognize them anywhere as sisters. The same dark hair high cheek bone.

"I'm Billy. " he saw the question forming in Prue's head before she even said it. "You must be the sisters."  
"Prue. And this is Piper. Who are you?"  
"Long story. I'll leave you three alone for now. I'll come back tomorrow and explain what I can." He took his leave of the room and when he was out of sight the swirl of blue and white lights engulfed him towards the sky.


	15. The end

Hide and Seek

Piper took up the spot Billy had been in as Prue sat on the other side. Each one taking Phoebes hands in theirs.

"God Prue. She looks terrible."  
"I know." Prue hadn't wanted to say it. She thought if she didn't it wouldn't be real. But as she ran her hand over the top of her head the tears started again. She kept her eyes on Phoebes face seeing her as a child when she was sick, or just when she slept.

They were each pulled from their thoughts of happier times with Phoebe as the load screeching went off followed by alarms.

Medical staff rushed through the door moving them to one side as orders were once again yelled out.

"Get a crash cart in here stat." Someone yelled over the cried and everyone quickly went about their jobs.

Prue placed a protective arm around Piper who leaned in to her, not wanting to see what was going on. They couldn't have come all this way just to watch their sister die.

**&-&-&**

Prue leaned her head back against the wall as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Pipers hair. She had so many thoughts rushing through her mind ever since the doctors had once again rushed her baby sister down to the OR. And now: they waited.

Piper starred blankly at the door that stood before her. She felt Prue's loving hand running over her head. The motion helping ease her pain and worry as much as the action itself did to Prue. She couldn't help thinking of Phoebe. They had just found her. Now it looked like they would lose her forever.

"Halliwell?"

Piper almost jumped off the couch she had been lying on as she felt Prue just as quickly stand beside her.

"How is she? How is our sister?" Prue's voice was fast and wanted an answer now.  
"She is in recovery right now and then we are going to wheel her up to ICU. She is one lucky girl I'll give her that. I thought we were going to lose her."  
"Can we see her?" Piper voice filled the air with softness as her fear still mounted and would do so until she saw Phoebe.  
"As soon as she is settled in ICU I'll have a nurse come and get you."

Hours had passed since a nurse had come to take them to Phoebes room. Each sister on either side of her bed, just holding her hand. The soft beeping of the medical equipment the only sound heard. Giving them comfort that their sister was still fighting and was with them.

Billy had come by and explained his connection to Phoebe and what had happened. And also that he knew Casey was a witch like them. Though like an good Whitelighter, failed to tell them who he really was.

"So what, you think a demon did this?" Prue wanted this to end now. If a demon was loose they had no way of getting back to the BOS to find a vanquish.  
"I know Casey was a great witch and a better driver then that to get run off the road like that. So yes I think a demon did this. Though I don't know which one or where he is now."  
Piper looked across at Prue and could see that her sister was thinking the same thing she was. "Prue."  
"We'll worry about him later Piper. Right now our main concern in Phoebe." Her eyes spoke more then her words conveyed. She was worried that who ever this was, was actually after Phoebe and not Casey.

* * *

His rage filled the chamber as the fire on the torches rose with each emotion he felt.

"You **IDIOT!** How could you go behind my back like that?"  
"I thought."  
"You didn't think." His voice filled with anger. "I should send you back to them in gift wrap with a little note. _The demon who tried to kill your sister. Here is what you need to vanquish him. Just make it painful."  
_"My Liege..." He tried to convey his apologize and an explanation as to why he had worked alone. And what information he had gathered but the flame ripped into his body causing pain beyond his belief, through him.  
"No more excuses. The only good thing I got from all of this was a chance at three new demons. Ones that I am sure will fill your place in my loyal servants well." The last thrust as the demon burst to nothing but ashes.

His eyes cast towards the new evil that had arrived. Three willing souls that he knew one day would help him lead to the end of the Charmed Ones. Until then, he would teach them all they needed to know to survive.

* * *

Pain was really the first sensation she felt. Everything in her body ached. She wasn't sure if it was from the flu she had picked up in LA or the bullet wound in her arm. All she knew was she hurt everywhere. She heard the faint beep of machinery and felt the stiffness in the sheets around her. She knew the sounds and the tuoches, ones she hadn't experienced in a long time, but still knew them. Had Casey taken her to a hospital?

She pushed open her eyes and waited for the room to focus to her eyes. She felt the hands holding hers, a touch on the top of her head gently brushing through her hair. It was a touch she knew well. She closed her eyes again trying to bring the room into focus more.

Then she saw them. Each one at her side. Resting their heads beside her. Waiting for her to wake. Closing her eyes, she opened them up gathering her thoughts to her vocal cords.

"Marco." It came out quiet, but it was enough to make Prue look up at her.  
Prue smiled down keeping her one hand on the top of Phoebes head, "Polo."

Piper looked up and saw Phoebe awake. "Polo from me too."  
"What? Where?"  
"Its ok Phoebs just rest now. We'll explain everything later. When you are well and we can take you home." Prue spoke as the tears ran down her cheeks.  
"I won didn't I?" she smiled at her sisters.

Piper and Prue laughed slightly,

"Yes baby girl you did." Piper said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Phoebes cheek. "You won."

Phoebe smiled weakly as she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

The next few weeks were a blur to all of them Prue and Piper filled in Phoebe on what they knew of what happened as she filled them in what she had been through. Each time her sisters would apologize for what she had to contend with alone.

Eleanor looked in on the sisters one last time before she had to fly home.

"I wish you would stay." Piper asked as she took the older woman hands in hers.  
"You gave us back our sister. Let us take you home." Prue put in.  
"You three need some time together. I think the drive home is just what the doctor ordered. Call me when you get home. I'll come by and see you again." She leaned over and gave each one a warm hug before turning to the youngest. "You take care of yourself now Phoebe. No more running off playing games."  
"I will. And thank you. For helping them find me." She reached up and embraced Eleanor not wanting her to go just yet.

**&-&-&**

Phoebe sat on the couch a few weeks after their return. Her mind thinking about everything that she had been through without her sisters.

Piper stood in the doorframe to the dining room and could see her baby sister was struggling with something. She made her way and sat in beside her, "Penny for your thoughts." She wasn't surprised when Phoebe leaned over and snuggled into her. It was something she had been doing a lot of since they had returned home.

"Just thinking about Casey. And things."  
"Things being your trip to Canada?" Piper knew that her sister was still struggling with what had happened.  
"I was so scared without you and Prue. I felt lost." A tear started down her face and Piper held her tight. Wanting to assure her everything would be fine.

"We wouldn't have stopped looking for you Phoebs." Prue's voice came from the stairs as she joined her sisters "And so you know, you weren't the only one scared." She shifted around and almost took Phoebe from Pipers arms. "Phoebe I'm so sorry. All of what happened was my fault. I let my big sister pride get in the way of really seeing you. You were right. We don't know you. But I want that to stop now. I want to know my baby sister. I want to know what is_: The place that has many levels. Both young and old alike go there, and where Some go away happy and others sad_. Since when did you get so cryptic?"

Phoebe let out a small chuckle as she realized what Prue was saying.

"And I want to know. _What has Magic all around as the stars twinkle ahead. Gentle music to find the mode. Love and lost are both here in the hopes that good will come to past_." Piper added in.

Phoebe had to laugh again as she thought back to the calls and clues she had given her sisters. "Ok. I'll show you." She got up from the couch and grabbed her jacket as her sisters followed.

Piper pulled up beside the bookstore where Phoebe had been when the demon attacked.  
"Good one sis. A magic shop where we shop for supplies." Prue laughed as she looked back at Phoebe who had a mile smile on her face.  
"Ok you know how Andy saw me a Bay General? Head over there Piper."

As the parked the car and started up the elevator Prue looked at her little sister. She could tell she was getting tired. Even after being home a few weeks she was still fighting what she had been through.

"Maybe we should leave you here to get some rest sweetie." She suggested as she placed an arm around her sister's shoulders.  
"Nope. I'm going shopping with you two. So I can pick out my new outfit." Phoebe replied as she leaned against Prue. She was tired but she wanted to share this part of her life with her sisters.

"**PHOEBE!"** the voice cried out as all three sisters turned to the sound. Seeing the small boy wheeling towards them.  
"Alex hi." She leaned down and gave him hug. "I missed you."  
"Me too. These your sisters?" he looked up at Prue and Piper.  
"Yeah. This is Prue and this is Piper."

Alex looked up at the two women before looking back at his friend.

"Do they race?" he asked hopefully.  
"Not sure. But we can always see. Gives us an advantage." She smiled down at her friend as she pushed him through the hall to the main playroom.

"Ready. Set. **GO!"** Susan called out from her own wheelchair setting off the race between the sisters and Alex.

Phoebe led going around the first corner followed closely behind her was Piper and Prue. With Alex bringing up the rear. But Phoebe knew Alex and was not worried about him passing her sisters.

She could feel her own strength starting to weaken. She knew she was still fighting off her own injuries but was having too much fun to stop now. She had already raced Alex once and was now going again with all of them. She was still surprised that Prue was the first to agree with the race. She saw the look on her big sisters face, in her eyes. She was doing what she could to reach out to her.

Rounding the last corner she could hear Alex yelling at her from right behind her and knew what he was going to do. But as she taught him everything was fair in a Wheelchair war. Just as he was about to cut her off she pulled the arm of his chair so he couldn't pass her. But in doing so let Prue go by them both.

As Prue crossed the finish line followed by Piper, Phoebe let go of Alex's chair and followed her sisters. Leaving Alex to bring up the rear.

"Now who's cheating?" he laughed

Phoebe got up from her chair and bent down before him. "Sorry Alex. You can't beat sisters." She laughed as she gave him a big hug, before looking up at Prue and Piper with a smile.

He looked up at his friend and knew she was right. And that she and her sisters would be all right.

They all sat around playing games and singing. This was the first step they would all take in getting to know each other. A step that was missed a long time ago. Phoebe leaned in against Prue and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You tired sweetie?"  
"A bit. But I'm enjoying this right now."  
"Me too." Prue wrapped her arms around her sisters and looked over at Piper who reached in and took Phoebes hands in hers.  
"I love you two." She said as she gave Piper's hands a little squeeze and snuggling closer into Prue.  
"We love you too honey." Piper replied as the three of them sat and watched the kids play before breaking away and joining them.

Once again thwarting the evils of the underworld and strengthening their bond as sisters.

Game Over

* * *

That's all folks. There ain't no more. We both hope you enjoyed it. We both hope you enjoyed our tale or our game of Marco Polo!!

...Wings 6 Nucks 8  
Game Over.. Its a hockey thing. I do believe at the time we wrote this Vancouver Canucks beat the Detroit Red Wings .. hence the score..

WingNucks


End file.
